A Crime of Passion
by Lola-2011
Summary: Lies tore them apart. Jax was everything she wanted, loving, caring. Her white knight. Luis was everything she needed, powerful, dangerous. Her temptation. R
1. The Truth

A Crime of Passion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
  
  
Skye Quartermaine Jacks awoke to an empty bed. She hazily pulled herself up and looked around the room for any sign of Jax. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and slipped on her robe. After searching the lake house and finding not a trace of him anywhere, panic began to set in.  
  
"Where is he?" Skye asked herself aloud. Little did she know that a few days later all her world would begin to explode.  
  
Skye opened the door with the shotgun in her hand hoping that she had the guts to fire the weapon if needed but, she was shocked when Jason whipped around the corner and grabbed the gun disarming her.  
  
"Jason, what are you doing here?" Skye snapped  
  
"I'm here to protect you"  
  
"I don't need you to protect me" She answered him honestly  
  
"Well, I think you do"  
  
"Jason, why don't you just leave before Jax gets back and catches you here"  
  
"Do you know where Jax is?" Jason questioned  
  
Skye stood silently as Jason continued, "I didn't think so"  
  
Skye rolled her eyes, "Oh and I suppose that you do?"  
  
Jason looked down at the floor, "Yes" he finally confessed before looking up.  
  
Skye brought her eyes up to meet his, "Where is he then?"  
  
"I don't think you want to know"  
  
Skye's voice became deep with anger, "What is that suppose to mean? You don't think I want to know"  
  
"I think Jax should tell you"  
  
"Is he in trouble?"  
  
"Oh Yeah"  
  
Her tone changed from angry to terrified, "Dammit Jason, quit beating around the bush and tell me where my husband is"  
  
"Do you know the name Brenda Barrett?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Skye, Brenda's alive, she was there when Sonny was killed and now she and Jax are at her cottage"  
  
Skye let out a fake laugh "You're lying"  
  
"No, Skye, I'm not"  
  
Tears began to form in Skye's eyes "Yes you are, your lying, Jax loves me he would never........."  
  
"Never what Skye?"  
  
"Never go back to Brenda"  
  
"Then why is he with her now and not you? You're suppose to be on your honeymoon"  
  
As Skye held eye contact with Jason, she realized that he was being truly sincere, there had to be a catch, that was it, he had to be here for something in return. Does he want to take Jax down? Skye's hint of tears began to disappear.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Jason stood silently for a few moments before answering, "I was there and I seen how happy you were and I don't want Jax to hurt you"  
  
Skye looked at him in shock, "You were there?"  
  
"I seen MAJ walk you down the aisle, I was in the back of the church, we were trying to find Alcazar and intercept Brenda but, she disappeared.  
  
"Do you think that's when did Jax find out Brenda was alive?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I want you to take me to Jax"  
  
"No, Skye, it's best if you stay here"  
  
"I can't handle this"  
  
Skye ran her hands over her face and through her hair, was this really happening to her? Was her fairytale coming to and end? Would she actually allow that to happen?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course not, she's a Quartermaine.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Making Plans

Making A Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Skye stood silently in the middle of the lakehouse living room, her eyes were dead lock on Jason, she looked into his face wondering what he was thinking, finally when she couldn't take it anymore she spoke up. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"You're not going to do anything"  
  
"What?" Skye asked  
  
"You're not to be involved in this"  
  
Skye felt as if she were pleading with him, "He's my husband"  
  
"That's why you're staying here"  
  
"No, Jason, I don't think so"  
  
"Skye...." Jason started  
  
She tried to keep her cool and remain open to his suggestions but, her fuse flickered, "Now listen to me Jason, This is my husband of less than a week, the man I love the man I wanted..."  
  
She paused and thought about her words before she continued. "The man I want to spend the rest of my life with and I deserve to know everything that is going on rather you like it or not, so either you can work with me or against me but, I get to be included in this" Skye's voice was demanding.  
  
As Jason carefully listened to Skye's tone, he had every reason in the world to believe that she was very serious but, there was only one problem in the situation and that was the control. After many more moments of silence and conspiring he came up with a plan. "Okay Skye, but you have to promise me one thing"  
  
"Anything" Skye answered without even having to think.  
  
"You can't go into this with a hell bent attitude you have to remain calm no matter what happens, you have to prove that you are the strong person that I know you are. Staying clam means that we are in control and there's no other way to play this game. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, of course" Skye agreed  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jason asked a final time.  
  
"This is most definitely what I want".  
  
"You can't change your mind later"  
  
"Jason, I said I was sure this is what I want to do, I want my husband here with me, I love Jax more than anything in the world and I do not want to lose him especially to her, to Brenda, she can't just show up now and expect everything to go her way".  
  
Jason smiled, "That's what Carly had to say to"  
  
Skye arched an eyebrow as her evil scheming mind kicked into over drive, "Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Maybe Carly would want to take part in this too"  
  
"Why?" Jason asked confessed  
  
"Well, If Sonny was still here she would be bouncing back and fourth between the both of them hurting Carly too and I think it's only fair that we ask her opinion"  
  
"Carly shouldn't be brought into this"  
  
Skye looked him in the eye,"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because Sonny loved Carly"  
  
Skye was trying her best to win this thing and she was going to need all the help she could possible get and knowing that Carly was what she was made everything more perfect. "And he probably loved Brenda too, it's for Carly's piece of mind and I would only hope that if the situation was reversed that she would give me the same benefit of the doubt."  
  
Quickly Jason gave in, "I'll give her a call"  
  
"Thank You, Jason, thank you for everything".  
  
"I'm just glad you're not hurt and I want to keep it that way".  
  
Jason took the cell phone out of his pocket and walked towards the lake house doors, he dialed the number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" Carly asked  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Jason, where are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, I'm at Skye's"  
  
"Why?" Carly asked sharply  
  
"Because Jax is with Brenda and I thought she should know and she needs to be protected from Alcazar".  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Listen, Skye wants to go to Jax and Brenda and see what's going on between the two of them, she wanted to know if you would help her in this"  
  
Carly's tone changed, "Why would I want to help Skye?"  
  
"Because she said that if Sonny were here she'd be doing this to you also"  
  
Carly thought for a few moments, she knew that Sonny was alive and he would soon come out of hiding, what if Brenda steps in the way? No that could happen, she would stand for that, something has to be done. "Are you at the lakehouse?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'll be right over"  
  
Jason turned off his phone, "Carly's on her way".  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!! Thanks, Lola 


	3. Alliance

Alliances  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Skye opened the lakehouse doors to Carly, who was hesitant at first but, then stepped inside. Skye felt like she had to say something, be on the same level with Carly about the issue of Brenda. "I've never dealt with Brenda before and I don't know what to do but, I know that I love Jax and I'm not going to lose him, especially to her"  
  
Carly looked Skye in the eyes, "Are you willing to do anything to keep him?"  
  
This wasn't even a question Skye had to think about, "Anything"  
  
"Then Brenda needs to leave Port Charles for good"  
  
"I agree"  
  
"Skye, it's one thing to battle the ghost of Brenda and a totally different thing to battle the real person"  
  
"I'm prepared"  
  
"Okay, fighting dirty is something that's going to have to come in at some point"  
  
"So what do we do?" Skye asked impatiently  
  
"We can't make any sort of move until we know exactly what is going on"  
  
"So for right now we're just going to lay low and wait for the bomb to drop" Skye questioned  
  
"Right, I'm going home and the first thing you find out give me a call"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Carly walked towards the doors to leave. "Carly" Skye called.  
  
Carly turned around, "Yeah"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You would have done the same for me"  
  
"I would". Skye answered sincerely.  
  
After Carly and Jason left. Skye once again felt alone, how was she going to handle Jax, what if he left her for Brenda? Would he? Could he? After all she was the love of his life? The thought made her cringe, how could anyone love that giggling, immature brat? Jax had certainly described Brenda much better than she actually was. Skye's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the bathroom door swung open.  
  
"Skye"  
  
"Jax, you're home"  
  
Jax's eyes wondered around the room,"Yeah, um, for now"  
  
"What? Has something happened?"  
  
"Yeah, it seems like we have to postpone our honeymoon a little longer"  
  
Skye had to remind herself to play along, "Why?"  
  
"Because, there's some business I have to take care of right away"  
  
"Oh, when are you leaving?"  
  
Jax quickly thought of a lie, "As soon as possible"  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know, soon hopefully, it kills me to leave my beautiful new bride here all alone"  
  
"Well, just hurry back"  
  
"I will, I promise" Jax leaned down over the tub and gave Skye a breathless kiss.  
  
"I love you, Skye"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"See ya"  
  
Jax walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath, in relief that Skye had bought the whole story. On the other side of the door, Skye cursed under her breath, not only was Jax a liar but, he had just lied to her face and didn't seem to fell guilty about it.  
  
Skye picked up the phone off the side of the tub and dialed Carly's number, "Hello?"  
  
"It's Skye"  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Jax just came in and said that he had business to take care of and didn't know when he would be back"  
  
"Is he there now?" Carly asked  
  
"No, he just left"  
  
"Get ready to go, I'll be there in about twenty minutes"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
What was happening to Jax? To the promises he made, they made together? What about all their trust and honesty and no secrets? Was this the same Jax that vowed to love her forever only hours before? The man that said he loved her more than anything in the world? The man that she loved more than any man in the world? There were so many questions but, not nearly enough answers. Maybe she should leave well enough alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But, that would be so unlike Skye, she just doesn't get mad, she gets even!  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Spying

Spying  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
This was the perfect plan, who would ever suspect that Skye Quartermaine and Carly Corinthos were working together as a team? No one and that's what made it perfect.  
  
Carly and Skye stood outside of the cottage, peering into the window.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Skye asked  
  
"No, it's empty"  
  
"If they're upstairs I'll kill them both"  
  
"Maybe they're not here" Carly suggested  
  
"What do you mean? They just took off together?"  
  
"No, Jax is smarter than that, he wouldn't just run off" Carly reassured her  
  
"You're right but, we still need to find a way inside"  
  
"Well, lets try the front door"  
  
Carly walked up onto the porch followed by Skye, she placed her hand on the door knob and gently turned it. Not to her surprise the door opened right up.  
  
"She didn't lock the door?" Skye asked in surprise  
  
"Well, Brenda never really was that bright"  
  
They both stepped inside the cottage and began looking around, after searching the down stairs, there was no sign of Brenda or Jax.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Skye asked  
  
"We could check upstairs"  
  
"And if they're not up there?"  
  
"You're really set on them being together aren't you?"  
  
Skye looked around the room, "Well, I just have this feeling"  
  
"And if you catch them together?"  
  
"Jax is a dead man". Skye answered point blank  
  
"Interesting, this is the same man you were in love with last week?"  
  
"This is also the man who left me on what was suppose to be our honeymoon to come be with Brenda"  
  
"Good Point"  
  
Suddenly they heard talking, as if came out of nowhere but, it was them, coming up the front walk.  
  
"In the kitchen" Carly instructed  
  
They both scrambled to get into the kitchen, the front door opened and Brenda entered the cottage, giggling of course, she was followed by Jax who was carrying a brown bag.  
  
"Well, I'll set these in the kitchen and then I have to get going"  
  
"So soon?" Brenda asked disappointed  
  
"Yeah, I have to get back to Skye"  
  
"Can't you just lie to her and say a meeting or something ran over."  
  
"Skye would never buy that"  
  
"Are you really going to let Skye stand in the way of us being together?, I thought you loved me, that we were suppose to spend the rest of our lives together, remember, nobody leaves"  
  
"I've made a commitment to Skye, a promise"  
  
"Then break it, you know you want to be with me"  
  
"Brenda, I have to go, Skye is waiting for me"  
  
"Oh, Jax, why don't you just stop pretending, pretending that you feel nothing for me, pretending that you love Skye, that you would pick her over me"  
  
"Skye is my wife"  
  
"And I'm the love of your life"  
  
"I'll see you later Brenda" Jax remarked before he walked out the door.  
  
"How do we get out of here?" Skye whispered through tears  
  
"There's a door behind us"  
  
"Good, can we leave now or are we going to stick around and wait for an encore?"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Gee, Carly, I don't know, maybe because my husband is in love with his back from the dead girlfriend"  
  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Did you not just hear Jax?, he said he had to get home to you, Skye"  
  
"Yeah, well, he didn't deny he loved her."  
  
"Well, he didn't admit it either."  
  
"Jax is my husband, I know him, he loves her."  
  
"Why don't we just get you home and you can sleep on this before you take an action that you're going to regret."  
  
"Maybe you're right" Skye agreed  
  
"Of course I am"  
  
Just as Carly and Skye were at the back door, they heard the front door open and slam behind someone. "I thought you were leaving?" Brenda asked  
  
Jax walked towards Brenda, "Well, I was thinking about what you said and"  
  
"And I was right wasn't I, you still love me?"  
  
Jax looked into her eyes "I will always love you but, I love Skye now".  
  
"Then why you still here?" Brenda questioned  
  
"Because I thought I lost you and now that I've found you, I don't want to let you go"  
  
Brenda was ready to plead with Jax, "Then don't"  
  
"I can't hurt Skye"  
  
"Then, why don't we just disappear together?"  
  
"No, sooner or later Skye would find out".  
  
"Then fake your death"  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Okay Jax, I'm going to ask this just once, who do you want to be with?"  
  
"I don't know" He answered honestly  
  
"Okay, then why don't you leave now and come back when you've figured it out".  
  
"I think that would be fair and I don't think we should see each other again until I figure it out."  
  
"Okay, just try to hurry".  
  
Jax headed towards the door, never looking back at Brenda for fear of what he may decided at an impulse.  
  
In the kitchen, Carly and Skye both quietly slipped out the back door, once they were outside and away from the cottage, Skye started letting her emotions out.  
  
"That lying son of a bitch, what was he thinking even coming here to see that little twit".  
  
"Skye, I think you need to calm down"  
  
"Calm down?, Calm down? Carly have you completely lost it, I'm losing my husband, the best thing in my life, the only person that can make me feel like it's okay to be me."  
  
"For heavens sake Skye, would you listen to yourself, Jax didn't except you for the way you were, he changed you into what he thought you should be"  
  
"What are you talking about, how did Jax change me?"  
  
"Think about it Skye, actually take your time and think this out"  
  
"I don't have time to think about this now, I have to get back to the lake house before Jax gets there." 


	5. Playing the Part

Playing the Part  
  
  
  
Skye laid across her bed, the bed she used to share with Jax, tears streamed down her face, did she just cause her own marriage to fall apart? Or was it never really together?  
  
Yeah. I have my addictions And keep my share of secrets And things you'll never see I get selfish and defensive And pay to much attention To my insecurities Oh. I'm just like everybody else I try to love Jesus and myself  
  
She had to do something to take her mind off her current situation. Then the light bulb flashed, Skye Quartermaine Jacks turned in Skye Chandler in only seconds time. Getting even right now was the only thing that would make her feel better and not only was she prepared to get even, she was prepared to win this battle hands down.  
  
I don't know what you believe Or what you think of what you see But this is a part of me What I do and who I am All of my impurities Are right here on my sleeve This is me This is me  
  
Skye was a schemer, she was evil, cold, conniving, vindictive, self centered, manipulative and when on the war path she fought underhanded and dirty. She was proud she was able to admit these things, but, she saw them as good qualities and not bad ones, qualities that she could use to her advantage. Working with Carly gave her the upper hand but, she needed something else, some sort of leverage that would always turn Jax her way.  
  
My heart breaks for the homeless I worry about my parents And all my bills are late I'm dealing with the changes This complicated strangeness Of seeing life this way I'm just like everybody else I try to love Jesus and myself  
  
"I wonder what they're doing now?" Skye thought to herself. Back at the cottage Jax and Brenda were snuggled up on the couch talking about old memories and times past. The whole time Jax was there he was more concerned about what Skye was doing after he walked out the door, he truly hoped that she wasn't drinking, because if she was he would feel like the guiltiest man on earth, driving his wife to drink.  
  
I don't know what you believe Or what you think of what you see But this is a part of me What I do and who I am All of my impurities Are right here on my sleeve This is me This is me  
  
At the lakehouse an idea popped into Skye's head, she should go and talk to Alcazar, they had talked briefly in the past but she wanted to see what he was really about how he worked and what he was getting out of the whole situation.  
  
I laugh at silly movies Tear up when I see babies And I'm stubborn as a stone I criticize my body And wonder if I'm ready To ever be alone Oh. I'm just like everybody else I cry. Just like everybody else  
  
Skye got into her car and drove to the hotel, once she got inside she quickly found out his room number, got on the elevator and went up to the fourteenth floor. She was now standing outside his door, she hesitated before softly knocking. Within a matter of seconds the door was opened, revealing none other than Alcazar himself.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Jacks, what a surprise"  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Skye asked  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Thank you" Skye responded as she brushed past him.  
  
"Would you care for a drink?"  
  
"No, I'm an alcoholic"  
  
"How about a club soda?"  
  
"No, thank you, I'm fine".  
  
"Won't you have a seat"  
  
Skye and Luis both sat down on the couch, "Why are you here?" He asked  
  
"I don't really know, something just told me to come and see you"  
  
"interesting"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Jax went back to Brenda didn't he?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Why else would you be here?, You're looking for someone to comfort you, someone strong".  
  
"How do you know what I want? You know nothing about me"  
  
"Oh, really, I know that you go after what you want and that you're a strong woman".  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"It never hurts to check up on people"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you were involved with Jax"  
  
"You should have never brought Brenda back to Port Charles, it would have done us both some good".  
  
"Maybe it has"  
  
"How could that possibly be true? You've lost Brenda and I've lost Jax, things couldn't get any lower for me at this point."  
  
"They actually could"  
  
"Oh, really how's that?"  
  
"You could have started drinking again but, you didn't, your strong will kept you from going completely over the edge."  
  
"That's because I have a plan of revenge and nobody handles revenge better than I do."  
  
"I know exactly why you're here"  
  
"You do, because that's something that I don't even know."  
  
"The best way to start revenge is by getting even and the first step is to out do Jax before he even gets started."  
  
"And how do you suggest I do that, after all you do know so much about me".  
  
"You could let me take all your pain, all your troubles, all your worries away"  
  
"What do you have in mind, killing the both of them, torture them, drive them mad?"  
  
"No, more like drowning our sorrows in each other, let me comfort you Skye, let me make love to you."  
  
I don't know what you believe Or what you think of what you see But this is a part of me What I do and who I am All of my impurities Are right here on my sleeve This is me This is me  
  
It was as if they were frozen in time, what was she to do, her anger lead her here and now her passion was leading her into the arms of the enemy?  
  
  
  
This Is Me-Faith Hill  
  
Please let me know what you think!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks and Merry Christmas!!!!!!! 


	6. The Fight

The Fight  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
  
  
Skye practically jumped out of Carly's car and run to the lakehouse doors, she grabbed the handle and flung the door open towards her, flying inside, praying the whole time that she had beaten Jax home.  
  
"Jax?"  
  
"Jax?" Skye called again, but the only thing she could hear was her own voice ringing in the empty house.  
  
"Oh, thank god" Skye said to herself as her breathing somewhat returned to normal  
  
"Thank god for what?" Jax asked as he entered the living room  
  
"Jax" Skye was taken totally off guard.  
  
"Yeah and what were you thanking god for?"  
  
"Your return" Skye said in hopes of Jax believing her.  
  
"Have you been out?" He asked  
  
"Um, no, why?"  
  
"Well, you have your jacket on, I thought maybe you had just gotten in"  
  
"No" Skye answered quickly after noticing that she did indeed have her jacket and gloves on  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" was his second question  
  
"As a matter of fact, I was but, now that you're here, I really don't see the need to go anywhere".  
  
"Oh, why's that?"  
  
"Well, I was kinda lonely so I was going to go talk to my father." Skye looked at him and put a big smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I'm here now"  
  
"I'm relieved that you're back"  
  
"Skye we need to talk"  
  
"About what?"  
  
He took her hand and led her to the couch, after they both sat down Jax turned towards Skye, "Brenda's back"  
  
"Brenda Barrett?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Wait a minute Jax, I thought she was dead"  
  
"No, she was hiding"  
  
"Oh, what does Brenda have to do with us?"  
  
"Everything, you see, before you, there was Brenda, I loved her more than anything and when she died it tore my world apart and now that she's back, I feel that there's a alot we have to catch up on and a lot of things that need to be explained, on both our parts".  
  
"Jax, what are you saying?"  
  
"That right now I'm confused and"  
  
"Jax, we were just married, and now that Brenda's back from the dead after four years you're going to throw everything we have away?"  
  
"Skye, I never said that, I just need some time to work things out."  
  
Skye got up from her seat, "How dare you push me away."  
  
"Skye, I think it's for the best" Jax answered from his sitting position  
  
"Well, I don't". Skye exclaimed  
  
"I'm afraid you don't get to have your say, this is something that's incredibly hard for me and something I need to do by myself."  
  
Skye turned her back away from Jax, "No what you really want to say is that your precious Brenda is back and nothing can possibly be more important to you than your dead lover".  
  
"Don't put words into my mouth" Jax remarked as he stood up  
  
"Well, someone has to because you're obviously not saying what you feel".  
  
"I don't even know how I feel, how could you possibly know?"  
  
Skye slowly turned around and faced him, "You have this look in your eyes that says it all"  
  
"Since you know so damn much about how I'm feeling maybe you should tell me what I'm going to do next".  
  
Skye wanted to plead with him, the longer she looked into his eyes, the weaker she got and now she had to be as strong as she could, "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Because you're not listening to me, have your old ways taken you over again?"  
  
Skye thought back to her conversation with Carly and suddenly realized what she had been talking about. "Oh my God, she was right"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Why did I ever open up to you? Trust you? Believe in you? Believe in us?, You made me into what you wanted me to be Jax, what you thought I should be."  
  
"I did no such thing"  
  
"You are such a damn hypocrite"  
  
"This coming from you Skye?"  
  
"You know what Jax, get out, go to your sleazy slut, I thought you were different too and you've proven me wrong".  
  
"Don't call Brenda a slut, ever"  
  
Skye's voice began to get louder, "Why not Jax, she ran back and fourth between you and Sonny for years, she's a slut and you know it."  
  
Jax was angered by Skye's words, she couldn't stand there and call Brenda names when she wasn't even there to defend herself so he decided he needed to tell Skye what she wanted to hear maybe that would make the decision easier.  
  
"I love Brenda and she's the one I want, she's the one I will always want and the one I've always wanted".  
  
Skye was taken aback by what Jax had said, all her demons were now beginning to surface, she spoke with anger that put a little fear in Jax.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing, I mean your lips are moving and the words are coming out but, they sound so harsh. I didn't see it before but, I do now, you tried your best to turn me into Brenda but, you couldn't because in your eyes, I would never be as good as Brenda, as perfect as Brenda, your one and only love, sweet, caring, charming Brenda".  
  
Skye paused before continuing.  
  
"So Jax, take all your bull shit lies and go to her, jump into her bed so down the road when she finds someone else she can go jump into his bed and you can feel as angry and upset and heartbroken as I do now, because she'll cross you Jax, and you know what's really sad about that is you know she will, so don't come crawling back to me to mend your heart after she's ripped it out and stomped on it because I want nothing to do with you ever again, Jasper Jacks, so get out."  
  
"You're right, Brenda is better than you, she's more than you could ever be, I should have known better than to get involved with a Quartermaine, much less marry one, you're nothing you made yourself out to be, you're a liar, you're selfish and you're cold hearted, so I think I'll continue my affair with Brenda."  
  
His words felt like a knife in her heart but, she needed a quick come back, one as hurtful as he had just given her, "Jax, let me give you one piece of advise"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"An affair is based on a relationship, not an event, after all I should know the difference. Now get out".  
  
Jax walked to the doors, turned the knob, opened it, then he paused, knowing that if he walked out the door, it wasn't just to the lakehouse, it was the door to Skye, to her heart, to their love, was he prepared for this? To lose her?  
  
So what did you think? Feedback is inspiration! Please Review! 


	7. Sleeping with the Enemy

Sleeping with the Enemy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Skye looked into Alcazar's eyes, was he serious? He wants to take her to bed? No, this couldn't be right, she must have heard him wrong.  
  
"Skye, I want to make love to you"  
  
"No, we can't, that wouldn't be right"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's wrong" Skye snapped  
  
"No, no it's not Skye" He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, Skye looked up at him, and seen the need in his eyes. "You don't deserve to put yourself through hell, you need something to help you cope, to heel, to get over Jasper Jacks"  
  
The very mention of his name made her blood boil, god, over the past few hours she had grown to hate the man. "And is this going to help you get over Brenda?"  
  
"I don't care about Brenda, I want you"  
  
"This isn't going to make everything right"  
  
"How do you know that? It might make things better, if we put all of our anger into good use" Come on Skye, I've seen the way you were looking at me eariler, you're emotions are not dead. You want to forget about darling Jasper?"  
  
"More than anything" Skye answered honestly  
  
"Then use me, use me to forget about him, he doesn't deserve you, he never will, you're much better than that Skye, prove it"  
  
Skye's shield came down, her emotions were ready to pour out. Alcazar looked into her eyes, they were suddenly filled with dark passion. Want, need, desire, control. She was about to commit the worst transgression, being deceitful to Jax, to their plegde but, her fate was guiding her. She and the adversary were about to create the ultimate revenge and their would be no mercy. The danger made it all worth the while.  
  
If you're gonna fly away Don't fly without me Don't go nowhere I need you babe Has the sun gone down on you Have you given up on truth I wish I could say all the right things To make your pain go away I wish you knew how beautiful you are in every way When the world is falling down Just kneel with me and pray  
  
Skye and Alcazar both stepped forward, they looked into each others eyes for a few seconds, then her eyes settled on his lips. They were only inches apart, slowly they moved closer together until their lips finally brushed together.  
  
If you're going to fly away Don't fly without me Don't run away I need you babe If you're gonna leave this place Take me with you I could never live without you  
  
That was the spark, their lips were connected and Skye parted her's slightly, Alcazar took the sign and slipped his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, forcefully kissing her. Skye battled for control and suddenly grapsed it, she drew his tongue into her mouth, massaging it with her own.  
  
So you'll take a thousand pills. Hoping to be numb Lie awake in bed all that's wrong No one understands. No one ever will Trust me when I tell you. I know just how you feel You had all these dreams But your small town. They killed them for you. You had nothing else to do But to use and use and use and use and use  
  
His hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and he began to tug at it, as he unzipped it the material fell to the floor in an instant. Their lips parted and he lowered kisses down her neck. Skye let out a soft moan and he knew that he had found the spot.  
  
If you're going to fly away Don't fly without me Don't run away I need you babe If you're gonna leave this place Take me with you I could never live without you  
  
His lips lingered over the area and his tongue ran in small circles. As he continued to kiss her neck, he moved them closer to the bed, she fell back as he fell with her. They were about to embark on a whole new alliance.  
  
Just sing a song for me baby It's not as bad as it seems. No What matters today won't matter tomorrow Count all your blessings Instead of all your sorrows  
  
Instantly, Alcazar removed his clothes and then stripped Skye of the rest of her's. His lips traveled over her neck and down her breasts, he twirled his tongue around her left nipple, then gently bit it, causing Skye to let out a slight moan before moving to the right one.  
  
If you're going to fly away Don't fly without me Don't run away I need you babe If you're gonna leave this place Take me with you I could never live without you  
  
He kissed his way back up to Skye's lips, she passionately took control of his mouth. He breathlessly pulled away and looked down at Skye. She parted her legs letting him move between them. They eyes were still fixed on each other as he swiftly entered her, Skye gasped in responce.  
  
After they both got the feel of things, they began moving roughly with more need. Their screams of pleasure echoed in the dark, silent room as they brought each other to the ultimate extascy time and time again. Their love lesson was corrupt, exploited and amazing.  
  
If You're Going To Fly Away-Faith Hill  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Warm Embrace

Warm Embrace  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
  
  
Everything was now over, their temptation led them into bed and their stamina kept them there. They had both fallen asleep and Luis was the first one to wake up although he didn't open his eyes at first. He felt as if the whole night had been a dream and opening his eyes would bring him into a reality he didn't want. Having the courage, his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the mornings light.  
  
He turned over and seen Skye laying on the opposite side of the bed, she was only a few feet away but, it seemed like a mile, he easily slid across the satin sheets and wrapped his arms around her before falling back into a deep sleep. A few hours later Skye awoke in his arms.  
  
She turned slightly and looked up into his sleeping face, he really wasn't a bad guy deep down he just wanted to love someone and be loved in returned. Skye Chandler Quartermaine had Luis Alcazar all figured out but, little did she know he had figured out too.  
  
As he began to stir Skye suddenly tensed up, hoping he wouldn't see her a a huge mistake and prayed that they wouldn't get that awkward feeling. Skye felt his hand move across her bare stomach, she turned to face him but, before she could speak, his lips were on hers, as he parted her lips with his tongue all her thoughts were erased. As their tongues danced hungrily Skye moved over on top of him  
  
Luis rolled them over, pinning Skye to the bed, his passionate kisses continued as his hands moved along her inner thigh but as soon as he reached his destination he removed his hand and slowly entered her. Last night they were drowning their troubles but, things were going to be different this time, he wanted to make love to her, soft and slowly.  
  
As they began to move together in a pleasurable rhythm, he looked down into her face but, her eyes were closed. He moved his lips next to her ear and whispered, "Open your eyes, Skye, there's nothing to be afraid of"  
  
Skye hesitated a little bit but, then slowly opened her eyes, looking up into his. He brought his left hand up and brushed the hair out of her face, then let his hand brush over her face.  
  
His thumb came down and ran over her bottom lip. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her, pressing her lips to his letting their mouths mimic the movements of their bodies.Their lovemaking continued for what felt like hours and it all came to a heart breaking end all too soon.  
  
Luis held her in his arms, lightly tracing his finger up her jawbone and over her lips. "What are you thinking about?" He asked  
  
"Just some things" Skye admitted honestly  
  
"Are you regretting what just happened?"  
  
"No"  
  
He whispered in her ear, "Good, because you're an amazing woman Skye"  
  
Skye was taken aback by his words, she couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not, she she asked him point blank "Are you saying that because we just had sex or because you mean it?"  
  
"I mean it, you're a take charge woman and I'd like to get to know you better and not just physically."  
  
"You mean like date?" Skye questioned  
  
"What would be so wrong with that?"  
  
Skye laughed at the thought of going out with Brenda's lover, make that former lover, "Well, that would stir up things in the town quite a bit".  
  
Luis laughed, "What that we swapped lovers?"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
Skye slipped lose from his hold and got up out of the bed, beginning to dress as they continued their conversation.  
  
Luis propped himself up on his elbow and watched Skye as she dressed "Come on Skye, can you just give this a chance? I think we have something here".  
  
"I think you're right, I haven't thought about Jax hardly at all, maybe we do have something".  
  
"Then, you'll let me take you to dinner tonight?"  
  
Skye sat down on the bed with her back to him, "Zip me up"  
  
Luis sat up, he ran his fingers down her back until he reached the zipper, slowly he pulled it up to the top. His touch sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Yes, now I really have to get out of here and get home, I still have some things to work out, I'll meet you at the PC Grille at 7".  
  
"Very demanding"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Skye leaned forward and kissed Luis, his hands automatically went up and into her hair, deepening their kiss. Skye breathlessly pulled away.  
  
Luis smiled, "I'll see you tonight"  
  
"Bye" She said as she slipped out the bedroom door. Skye quickly made her way home, once she got in the door, she checked for any sign of Jax, she then picked up the phone and called Carly.  
  
"Hello?" Carly's voice sounded into the phone  
  
"Carly, are you busy?"  
  
"Skye where have you been?"  
  
"Well, that's what I called you about but, I'd rather talk in person"  
  
"I'll be right over, bye". Carly hung up the phone and headed out of the penthouse.  
  
After Skye hung up the phone and went into the bedroom, quickly taking a shower and putting on clean clothes. Just as she was about to sit down on the couch, Carly knocked on the door, "Come in" Skye called  
  
"Hey".  
  
"Hey, come sit down" Carly made her way over to the sofa, taking a seat across from Skye.  
  
"Okay, Skye, first of all, you have some explaining to do"  
  
"Like what?" Skye's voice was childlike and defensive.  
  
"Like where you've been the past few days"  
  
"Okay, I'll start from the top. The night you dropped me off, Jax came in a few minutes later, we had this big fight over Brenda and how I'm not like her and how I'm a liar and Jax is fit to be a priest and anyway, He left. Then I spent the next day crying and feeling bad for myself and of course hating Brenda. Then somehow I ended up at Luis Alcazar's hotel and I wanted revenge against Jax and he was there."  
  
"You slept with him, didn't you?" Carly questioned  
  
"We had the most amazing meaningless sex and this morning I woke up in his arms."  
  
"And sex was your revenge against Jax?"  
  
Skye smirked, "There's more"  
  
"Okay, sorry, continue"  
  
Skye started to continue and talked a lit faster hoping Carly would catch the emotion in her voice, "As I was saying, I woke up in his arms and I felt safe and care free and Jax didn't cross my mind, then he made love to me and I agreed to go to dinner with him tonight".  
  
Carly was shocked, "Dinner? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, at the PC Grille tonight"  
  
"And then you'll go back to his hotel suite and have dessert?" Carly asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"I'm not interested in just the sex"  
  
"No?"  
  
Skye was very serious and Carly quickly caught on to that, "No, he's a complex person and I want to get to know him, I mean Jax has already moved on with Brenda, why shouldn't I be allowed to do the same?"  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
"Yes" Skye answered without a doubt.  
  
"Then, let's pick you something out to wear tonight, something to knock Luis Alcazar off his feet".  
  
"Okay" Skye agreed  
  
"Skye, I know that we haven't been the best of friends in the past but, I've never judged you for anything you did or what you do now and in the future".  
  
"Thanks, Carly, I knew you would be the one to understand, that's why I called you".  
  
"Well then, let's take a look in the closet".  
  
"Right this way" Skye instructed. As the two headed to her bedroom. 


	9. What Happened to Love, Honour and Cheris...

What Happened to Love, Honour and Cherish?  
Skye and Luis had just been seated at the Port Charles Grille. As they had walked in they had caught a few peoples stare but, Skye shrugged it off, telling herself that she was just paranoid. She looked over at Luis and noticed that his eyes seemed to be glued on her.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Skye asked looking around  
  
Luis was looking at Skye's black dress, it was very revealing, with plunging neck line and a perfect fit that grasped every curve of her elegant figure, "No, it's just that you, you look stunning tonight".  
  
Skye smiled, "Thank you"  
  
A waiter approached the table, "Are you ready to order your drinks?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have an ice tea"  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"I'll have the same"  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order".  
  
He walked towards the kitchen, while Skye and Luis flipped through there menus, "What do you recommend?"  
  
"Well, the chicken cordon bleu is good"  
  
"Sounds delicious"  
  
The waiter came back and took their orders quickly, as they waited for their food, Skye and Luis engaged in conversation. Without noticing it, Skye had moved closer and closer to Luis. He looked into her eyes and watched as they sparkled with happiness and he truly believed that she was having a good time, Little did they know that a photographer was capturing their every move.  
  
Luis brushed Skye's hair out of her face, gently running his hand over her cheek, snap that was the first shot caught on camera. Skye leaned forward and whispered something in Luis' ear, that was snap shot number two, but, the third one was the key. Luis put his hand on Skye's face and leaned forward softly kissing her.  
  
At the cottage Jax and Brenda were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, Jax moved closer to her, brushing her hair out of face, he leaned in attempting to place his lips on hers, she swiftly turned her head and Jax pulled back, confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jax asked  
  
"I'm sorry it's just......."  
  
Jax cut her off, "It's just what?, I thought this is what you wanted?"  
  
Jax noticed by the tone of her voice that something was wrong, "I never said I wanted anything from you Jax".  
  
"I thought we were suppose to start over, get to have our second chance, make up for all the time we've missed in the last four years?"  
  
"Jax, I do want to start over and I want to make up for lost time, I want to restart my life here in Port Charles".  
  
Jax breathed a sigh of relief, "There for a second you scared me, I didn't know what you were going to say."  
  
"Jax, I need you to listen to me"  
  
"I want to start over, but I don't want to go back to the way things were in the past, and I want to get to know you all over again but, I love Luis, the more time I spend away from him, the more time I realize that. I just want a friendship with you, your someone from my past and we share a bond but, I've moved on and I thought you had too".  
  
Jax was speechless, he didn't know what to say, "Brenda, why did you say all those things about loving me and we were destined to be together and that I loved you and not Skye, that you wanted to be with me and I should leave my wife".  
  
"Because" She stopped, "Because, I knew that's what you wanted to hear and I thought if I said them that you would defend Skye and tell me how much you loved her and wanted to be with her, but you didn't Jax. I wanted you to say that you had moved on. Do you even know where Skye is? She's probably heartbroken, she thought you were in love with her and the minute I walked into back into town your feelings changed".  
  
"But, Brenda, I love you, I have always loved you".  
  
"And I love you, Jax, but not like that, not anymore".  
  
Jax began to raise his voice, "So what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Go home and beg for Skye's forgiveness, get down on your knees if you have to, just make things right".  
  
"Well, you don't know Skye, you don't know how she reacts to betrayal, I hurt her deeply and now I'm going to have to pay harsh consequences, I can't just go back and say I'm sorry and expect everything to be okay, she would never allow it".  
  
"Well, then you should start making plans to win her back now, the sooner the better, that is if you still want her, I mean, if you're willing to throw away what you had with her the minute you see me, you have to ask yourself If you really deserve Skye and her love".  
  
"I just got caught up in all the excitement, I mean I thought you were dead and then your back in Port Charles and alive and well".  
  
"I don't think Skye's the kind of woman who's going to understand that".  
  
Back at the PC Grille, Skye and Luis had enjoyed their dinner and dessert, they sat rather closely as the talked about nothing in particular. "What do you say we get out of here?" Skye suggested  
  
"And go back to the hotel?"  
  
"No, we can go back to my house"  
  
"What are we going to do there?"  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see".  
  
"Alright" Luis stood up, taking Skye's hand, helping her up from her seat. They walked out outside and hopped in his limo, Skye gave the driver directions and soon they were on their way to the lakehouse. The limo made it's way up the long, road and pulled up in front of the lakehouse. Luis opened the door and climbed out, Skye got out behind him, "A secluded area with a lovely view"  
  
Skye shut the door behind her as Luis viewed the surroundings, "Are we going to stand out here all night or are we going to go inside"  
  
"Lead the way" Luis followed Skye inside the lakehouse as his limo pulled away. Shutting the door behind him, his eyes followed Skye as she made her way over to bar, "Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"Um, Scotch on the rocks"  
  
Skye made the drink as Luis made himself comfortable on the couch, Skye walked over to him and handed him the drink.  
  
"It's amazing that you're an alcohol and live in a house with a bar".  
  
"I don't pay any attention to it, my sobriety means everything to me and I know what happens to me when I take a drink and I'm not willing to put myself through the highs and lows all over again, for anyone, ever again".  
  
"You're a strong woman Skye, has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"Not often enough" Skye sat down beside him, "Did anyone ever tell you that you were incredibly sexy?"  
  
"Yes, but coming from you it means more".  
  
Skye raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"  
  
"If you'll let me I'll prove to you just how sexy I am".  
  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer".  
  
He smiled his ever so sexy smile, "Yeah?"  
  
Next time in A Crime of Passion....Jax comes across something that will scar his heart forever.  
  
Please, Please, Please let me know what you think!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Revenge v Heartache

Revenge vs. Heartache  
Skye took Luis' hand and led him to the bedroom, she walked over in front of the bed, sitting down on the edge, "Prove to me just how sexy you are".  
  
Luis didn't need any further persuasion, he swiftly undressed them both and in an instant they were in the bed. He softly kissed her neck, letting his tongue massage her sensitive skin as she moaned her approval.  
  
Outside the Lakehouse, a car pulled up and Jax got out, he walked up to the deck, before going in he paused, was Skye even going to want to talk to him? Would she ever forgive him? Was Brenda right about him not deserving Skye's love? He truly had no answers and hoped that Skye did.  
  
He opened the lakehouse doors and walked inside, a lamp was on so he figured she was there. He walked through the living room, he didn't want to frighten her so, he didn't call her name. Instead he continued looking through out the house. He slowly made his way into the bedroom where nothing could have ever prepared him for what he was about to see.  
  
Skye and Luis, unbeknownst to their visitor, had just began to make love, they moved back and fourth together, very slowly, wanting to enjoy every movement. His arousal was deeply embedded in her inner silkiness as her tongue fought for control of his mouth.  
  
Jax stood in the doorway, his heart sank, as he watched another man pleasure his wife, he didn't know how to feel, should he be angry? Should he be heartbroken? Too many questions, he just stood their watching them, not wanting the believe the sight only a few feet away from him.  
  
Skye broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes, every time he thrust into her with a little more force she would moan loudly. Luis lowered himself directly onto Skye, kissing her fiercely and then moved his lips down to her neck where he began to gently tease her skin, Skye had her eyes closed enjoying his actions as she ran her fingertips up and down his back.  
  
She opened her eyes when his mouth began to tease her neck roughly. Skye saw Jax standing in the doorway, he looked shocked and upset at the same time. He looked right into her eyes, then his eyes then traveled down the her lips they were red and swollen.  
  
Then it hit him, this was reality, he was watching someone else make love to his wife and she was clearly enjoying it. A single tear fell from her eye, she then shut her eyes and fell back into her world of pleasure with Luis.  
  
Skye didn't know how long Jax had been standing there nor did she care, he betrayed her in the worst way and now even though she didn't mean for him to see them she had gotten revenge, sweet, sinful revenge. She knew that he was still standing there and she was prepared to give him a show and a half.  
  
Skye whispered something in Luis' ear and then took his lips in hers and began to explore his mouth. They began moving together with more force, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to her. Moan after moan, scream after scream of pleasure escaped their mouths and rang out in the silent lakehouse.  
  
After their last cries of ecstasy, Luis collapsed on top of Skye as they both struggled to catch their breath. He pushed Skye's damp hair back out of her face. He began to move off of her when she abruptly stopped him, "No, don't move, I need you".  
  
Luis took Skye's hands in his and held them tightly, he looked down into her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise".  
  
Skye smiled before placing her lips apon his, softly kissing him, "That was incredible".  
  
"Better than the first time?" Luis asked teasingly.  
  
Jax had backed away from the door and was now standing outside away from view. His head was spinning, he didn't want to believe it, Skye was having sex with another man and the way he kept her screaming told him that they were both enjoying themselves. But, when he heard the last statement, he was filled with heartache. How long had Skye been sleeping with this guy? Did he know him?  
  
Skye briefly reflected on last evenings events, "Well, the first time it was different, we were both filled with rage and were seeking revenge.  
  
Luis let out a slight laugh, "Yeah, but, you have to admit is was mind blowing"  
  
"Oh, I'm not denying it but, you know what was even better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Skye's voice turned soft and became flooded with emotion, "When you made love to me the this morning, soft and slow, you held me in your arms and whispered in my ear how beautiful I was and how good I felt".  
  
Luis was touched by Skye's reaction, "You are beautiful Skye, your fiery red hair, your ivory skin, your vivacious figure, your soft lips, your sweet face, everything is beautiful about you Skye and when we're making love you're amazing".  
  
Jax was still listening to every word they said and he couldn't believe his ears. Skye wasn't just was having sex with him, but incredible mind blowing sex with this guy that she apparently knew well.  
  
It was all his fault, he walked out on her, told her that Brenda was better than she was and that he wanted to be with her. Skye didn't seem to be taking the break up hard at all, she was too busy jumping into someone else's bed.  
  
His Skye was saying all these caring things and they weren't to him but, to someone else. It was obvious that she wasn't his Skye anymore and not because of Brenda, because she had found someone new.  
  
He had destroyed his relationship with Skye and all because of Brenda, knowing that it was hard enough for her to fight the ghost of Brenda and then the moment she returns he went running to her and he proved that Brenda would always come first in his book. There was know one here to blame but himself. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to lose her without a fight, a hell of a fight.  
  
Next time in A Crime of Passion........Jax tells Brenda what happened at the lakehouse, will they be able to figure out the mystery man? Is Skye's relationship with Luis real or is she faking it?  
  
Please, Please, Please let me know what you think, feedback keeps the story going!!!!! 


	11. Stark Raving Mad

Stark Raving Mad  
  
"How do you fall out of love? Do you fall out of love? Is it subtle or sudden? Does it take two? Was it really love? Does she love me? Did she love me? Did she ever love me? Was it all a game?" Jax thought to himself  
  
All these questions flooded Jax's mind but there was one thing much worse that he couldn't get out of his head, and that was the sound of Skye's screams of pleasure. No matter how hard he tried to block them out, they echoed in his ears, rung like bells and then the mental images hit, Skye was flooding his mind and he had to do something about it.  
  
"Should I turn the car around and ask her what the hell she thinks she's doing? No. that wouldn't help matters any, it would make things worse. A plan, you need a plan Jax. Think. Think. Think".  
  
Luis had just stepped into the shower, Skye lay in bed thinking. Why was Jax here? What did he want? Did he come to fight? Like it really matters now, he had seen her with Luis, she truly never intended for it to happen, it wasn't like she planned it. She had to talk to someone and quick, but she couldn't, not with Luis still there.  
  
"Wonder what things would be like if I had started drinking again? Would I be happy? Jax has had his first taste of forbidden fruit, shouldn't I have mine? Is this enough to cause me to drink? Do I need an AA meeting? Do I need a drink? No, what I really need is a binge, one that lasts a lifetime, to make all the pain go away. As much as I don't want it to hurt, it does".  
  
Jax had been driving around all night, then he decided that it wasn't solving anything. He pulled in the driveway of the cottage, turned off the engine and just sat that a few minutes, thinking about all the good times that he and Skye had shared, thinking about there wedding day and how beautiful she looked. Then he thought about how the minutes he found out Brenda was alive, he pushed her away and how she would never forgive him. Jax got out of the car and headed into the cottage.  
  
"Hey, did you talk to Skye?" Brenda asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
"No" Jax shut the door behind him.  
  
"No, she wasn't there or no you talked to her, but it didn't do any good?"  
  
Jax took a seat in the chair, across from her, "No, Skye was there".  
  
Brenda was trying to detect what was wrong but, his voice had no emotions, "Did you guys have a fight?"  
  
"No" Jax answered calm  
  
"You're not being very informative, what exactly happened between you and Skye?"  
  
"I went to the lakehouse, I went inside, I noticed there was a lamp on so I thought she would be there so I walked through out the house until I found her".  
  
"What happened when you found her?"  
  
Jax was silent, all the trauma from seeing Skye was rushing back into his mind.  
  
"Jax, is Skye alright?" Brenda asked half concerned  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So, you found her and?" Brenda hinted for Jax to continue.  
  
Jax looked as if he were in a daze as he spoke, "He was with her"  
  
"He, who?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You don't know who she was there with?"  
  
His mind flashed back to last nights events, "No, I couldn't see his face"  
  
"What were they doing?" Brenda asked  
  
"Having sex" Jax blurted out point blank.  
  
"Oh" Brenda gasped, she didn't know what else to say.  
  
"You should have seen them together, they were sweaty, their skin was flushed, their lips were red and swollen and Skye kept screaming for him not to stop".  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Jax".  
  
Skye had kissed Luis goodbye and after he got in the limo and it pulled away from the lakehouse, She went back inside, got dressed and went for the phone. As soon as she began to dial she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Carly, putting the phone down she walk over to the door, letting her in.  
  
Skye breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, am I glad to see you".  
  
"Well, good because I have some questions for you, so for starters how was dinner?" Carly made her way past Skye and took a seat on the couch.  
  
Skye smiled, "Great"  
  
"Where did you go afterwards?"  
  
Skye took a seat across from Carly, "We came back here".  
  
"Really and what happened?"  
  
"We talked for a while and then one thing lead to another and off to the bedroom we went but, during, I looked up and saw none other than Jasper Jacks"  
  
Carly's jaw dropped, "Oh my god, how much do you think he saw?"  
  
"Probably all of it"  
  
"Well, if that isn't pay back, I don't know what is"  
  
"It's not like I planned it" Skye spoke firmly defending her actions of the last evening past.  
  
"I know and that makes it even better"  
  
"You should have seen the look on his face"  
  
"Mad?" Carly questioned  
  
"More like shocked, I think"  
  
The tone of Carly's voice changed from playful to soft and serious, "Skye, what do you really feel for Alcazar?"  
  
Skye remained silent for the longest time, hoping that maybe she could pull a simple answer out of thin air but there was no chance in hell of that happening, so she began the only way she knew how, stretching the truth and smoothing it over with guilt.  
  
"Well, I know that I'm not in love with him or anything but, I just feel good when I'm with him, he makes me feel alive and tells me all the things that I want to hear. After I noticed that you were right about Jax trying to turn me into Brenda, everything fell into place, maybe Jax and I didn't belong together and maybe I have Brenda to thank".  
  
But, Skye, you were so happy with Jax, you too were so much in love, he was fulfilling all of your dreams and desires and was willing to give you the world at your fingertips". Carly watched as Skye's shield began to lower.  
  
"Carly, I love Jax, I really do but, I was just a substitute for Brenda, I'm sure Jax has some feelings towards me but, not like he has for his perfect love" A few tears began to form in her eyes but, she was determined to swallow her emotions.  
  
"One day Jax is going to wake up and discover that his perfect love isn't so perfect and that she's never been, she bounced back and fourth from Jax to Sonny like a ping-pong ball".  
  
"Not caring who she hurts in the process"  
  
"That's Brenda, until it happens to her that is, someone needs to hurt Brenda like she's hurt so many others and before it's all said and done, she will be". Deep down Carly had every intentions of keeping that true, even if she had to take care of Brenda herself.  
  
"The sooner the better, I'm just relieved that I found out about this whole Brenda thing before Jax told me otherwise, the outcome may have been very different, but thanks to Jason I had time to prepare."  
  
-----At the cottage-----  
  
"Are you sure you don't know who Skye was with?" Brenda questioned  
  
"Brenda, I'm not real sure but, I think it was Alcazar" Jax tried avoiding eye contact with her  
  
"No, it couldn't have been Luis, he loves me" Brenda snapped.  
  
"Brenda, calm down, I didn't say it was Alcazar, I said it could have been"  
  
Brenda was now paranoid and a little upset, "Maybe we should find out"  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"You're going to go and ask Skye who she was with".  
  
Jax knew what Skye's reaction to that question would be, "Skye would never tell me"  
  
She smiled, "Not even to rub it in your face?"  
  
TBC................................  
  
Next time............Brenda confronts Skye 


	12. Salt In My Wounds

Salt In My Wounds  
Skye walked through General Hospital tranquil and collectively on a mission to find her father, she had tried the house but, Edward said he was here, she knocked on his office door but there was no response. Monica came walking down the hall and turned around when she seen Skye.  
  
"Skye, can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Have you seen Daddy?" Skye asked innocently  
  
"He's in a meeting right now"  
  
"Oh, do you know when he'll be out?"  
  
Monica smiled, "Well, there's no certain time lengths on these things so it could be a while"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Monica knew that she and Skye never got along but, maybe she could at least try. "Is there anything I could assist you with?"  
  
"Why would you want to help me? You hate me, you've hated me ever since I walked into your life"  
  
"Skye, I don't hate you, it's just you have caused a lot of distress".  
  
"And Jason hasn't?, He's a hitman and he's not even really your son but, you treat him like he is"  
  
"I know that I've been a little unfair to you" Monica openedly admitted  
  
"Okay, you want me to open up to you, to spill my guts in your lap so you can act like you care?"  
  
"You don't give me a chance to care"  
  
There was really no reason to argue, it wouldn't get them any where so she gave in, "Well, I'm giving you one now, do you want it or not?"  
  
"Follow me" Monica instructed. She walked down the hall and turned a corner, opening the door marked Doctor Monica Quartermaine. She motioned for Skye to enter and went in behind her shutting the door.  
  
"Have seat, can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thank you" Skye implies  
  
Monica sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Would you like me to start from the beginning?"  
  
"I think that would help"  
  
"To make a long story short, Jason told me that Brenda Barrett was alive and Jax was spending time with her at the cottage. Jason helped me enlist Carly as an alliance and we found out things about both Jax and Brenda. Jax and I had this huge fight about her and I told him to leave and as he did he told me that I he should have known better not to get involved with a Quartermaine".  
  
"Well, that certainly is a lot of information, Skye"  
  
"There's more, a few nights ago I found myself in Luis Alcazar's hotel suite and then in his bed, I've been spending a lot of time with him in the past few days he comforts me and says all the right things but, I love Jax, I've never stopped loving him and now I think it's too late to fix things"  
  
"Skye, are you sure that Jax wants to be with Brenda or did he only say that because you had a conflict?"  
  
"Because that's how he really feels, she's the love of his life"  
  
"How do you feel about Alcazar?"  
  
"Well, he's very different from Jax, I don't love him but, I like being with him,it makes me feel better, I can't get enough of him and he makes all my agony go away"  
  
"Skye, have you had any alcohol?"  
  
"Not a drop"  
  
"Do you realize what you're doing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think you even have a strong liking for this guy and you're not with him for revenge".  
  
"What are you getting to?"  
  
"You're using Alcazar as your alcohol, he makes you feel superior, he makes all your pain and worries go away, he's your new addiction.  
  
Skye fell silent, she held her head down as her eyes began to tear up. Monica looked over at Skye with concern, "Skye, are you alright?"  
  
She looked up at Monica as tear after tear began to stream down her face uncontrollable. "I'm fine"  
  
Monica did what any good mother would do, she moved closer to Skye, wrapping her left arm around her, Skye was hesitant at first but, much too upset to reject Monica's trying efforts so she lay her head against Monica's shoulder. She continued to sob as Monica did her best to comfort her, she wiped Skye's tears away and gently stroked her hair, before long, she became very quiet.  
  
Monica looked down at Skye and discovered that she had fallen asleep. "Oh, Skye, I'm so sorry, for everything" Monica declared more to herself than anyone. Alan opened the door and walked in, "Monica" he called. He then froze in shocked at the very sight before him. His wife was holding his daughter, something he could have only dreamed of happening.  
  
"Shhh, Skye's asleep". Monica responded in a soft voice  
  
Alan was still in an utter state of confusion, "Monica, what's going on?"  
  
"Skye had a little problem so we were trying to work it out"  
  
"Um, hmm, and when did you and Skye become allies?"  
  
"Alan, would you just appreciate the moment?"  
  
"Is she alright?" Alan voiced, concerned  
  
"Physically she's fine"  
  
Skye's eyes began to open, "Daddy" she whispered  
  
Alan moved towards her, "I'm right here, beautiful".  
  
"Skye, do you want to stay with us tonight?" Monica asked  
  
"No, I'm going to go home and take a nice hot bath".  
  
"I'll walk you out" Alan offered.  
  
"We'll walk you out" Monica corrected.  
  
Alan smiled, at that moment in time they were close to being a real family.  
  
Perhaps one day they would be.  
  
After her enlightening chat with Monica, she decided to go home and try to figure things out. After a hot bath, Skye walked through the lakehouse and sat down on the living room sofa, preparing to indulge herself in a book, but suddenly the door flung open and in she came. Brenda.  
  
"Brenda, I've been wondering when you would make an appearance".  
  
"Well, now I guess you can stop wondering" Brenda shut the door behind her and walked over to the chair, making her self comfortable.  
  
"Well, what can I do for you? You already have my husband what more could you possible want?" Skye asked sugar coated  
  
"I've seen you with Luis"  
  
Skye sat back on the couch and surveyed the room, "What does that have to do with you, you have Jax"  
  
"But, Luis and I love each other and you're destroying our relationship"  
  
Skye chuckled, "Maybe that's because you don't have one, with Luis anyway"  
  
"You man stealing, manipulative whore"  
  
Skye frowned, "Such harsh words, Ms. Barrett"  
  
"What did Jax ever see in you?"  
  
"What the hell did he ever see in you?" Skye challenged  
  
"I'm the love of his life"  
  
"Really? Wow! Good for you, you must feel so special". Skye's voice was filled with sarcasm.  
  
"You're just jealous"  
  
"Jealous of what?, Of you?" Skye laughed  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Let's see, you're a hopeless no, useless home-wrecking whore, your hair looks like a mop, your clothes are an utter fashion disaster and Oh, yeah, you need to stop shopping for underwear in the little boys department".  
  
"Do you get pleasure out of insulting me?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I insult pretty much everyone"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I can find a few more"  
  
"You know what, you're very charming"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"But, you're second best"  
  
"Well, Luis is in my bed, not yours" Skye shot back.  
  
"You know what Skye, you're the whore"  
  
"Well, that may be what you think, but I have more class, more elegance, more sophistication and more money than you'll ever have".  
  
"But, you'll never have Jax".  
  
Her words wound but Skye didn't show it, "Did I say I wanted him?"  
  
"Who do you want? Luis?"  
  
"Perhaps" Skye stated simply  
  
"Well, that's not going to happen"  
  
"Oh, It's not?"  
  
"No, he loves me, he's just using you".  
  
Skye noticed that Brenda's voice was child like and fearful of losing this guy that she was so in love with, "Could be he was just using you"  
  
Brenda fell silent, silent enough to give Skye information she knew she could use to her advantage, "What's the matter Brenda?, Afraid he doesn't love you?"  
  
"I know Luis loves me, I've spent the last four years with him."  
  
"Duration doesn't mean anything, Brenda, four years or four months, how can you be really sure that he ever loved you?"  
  
"How do you know that Jax ever really loved you?"  
  
"Simple, he told me he did"  
  
"Words don't mean anything"  
  
"Actions speak louder than words and in Jax case, he was practically screaming he loved me that is prior to your return".  
  
"So what is your scheme Skye?, To get even with me? To get even at Jax for leaving you, when you know all along that his heart had always belonged to me and that you were only fighting a ghost that you could never defeat. You should have known that if I ever came walking back into Jax's life that he would choose me over you in a heartbeat".  
  
"You know what? I like your motive, so I'm going to use it"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I knew all long that Jax loved you, that if he ever got a second chance, that he would fly back into your arms and I'd be left all alone, the only thing I could turn to would be alcohol and slowly I would drink myself into the pathetic human being everyone claims I am but, I decided I didn't like that strategy, instead I thought it would be best if I had a soared affair with some else".  
  
"Luis"  
  
"You know, Brenda, I thought I would just use Luis and toss him aside like I have done so many other men in my life but, I've come to the conclusion that I like him, he's handsome, charming, powerful and intensely good in bed".  
  
"How dare you"  
  
"Why Brenda? What are you going to do about it? Tell Jax so he can come running to your salvation?"  
  
"You bitch"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I get it honest"  
  
Brenda didn't think she could stand this anymore, Skye was getting the best of her, "I don't have to take this from you, I'm leaving"  
  
"Don't be shy, Darling, drop by again anytime"  
  
Brenda rolled her eyes at Skye and walked out the lakehouse doors.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough" Skye said to herself.  
  
TBC.........................  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Desperate Measures

Desperate Measures  
Brenda Barrett sat sobbing on the couch in the cottage, she was losing Luis and maybe it was too late to do anything about it. She truly loved him with all her heart and the only reason she came back was to make sure that Sonny and Jax were both happy in their new lives.  
  
When she found out that Sonny was married to Carly and that they had a son she knew that he was happy and had moved on to a new and better life. Then there was Jax, he was getting married to Skye, a Quartermaine, she had always been fond of the Quartermaine's and knew that Skye could give Jax the life he wanted.  
  
That was all she came for and now her plan was destroyed, not because of but, thanks to Skye Quartermaine. Jax had betrayed her and she went seeking revenge, the revenge landed her in the arms of Luis and now she was going to put up on hell of a fight in order to get what she wanted.  
  
She had a plan, a great plan and now it was time to put it into action, with or without the help of Jax.  
  
At the Lakehouse, Skye and Luis had just arrived home from the PC Grille, when there was a knock on the door, Skye made her way to the patio door and slowly opened it, revealing Jasper Jacks.  
  
"What do you want?" Skye asked as if it was painful to talk to him.  
  
"To talk with you" He smiled, "Alone"  
  
Skye shot a glance to Luis and then back at Jax, "Whatever you have to say, you can say infront of Luis, we have no secrets".  
  
"Fine, Skye, I don't love.........." He was stopped mid sentence as the door flung open and Brenda walked in.  
  
"Listen up, I'm going to do the talking and all of you are going to listen".  
  
"Brenda, what are you doing here?" Jax asked  
  
"I have something to say" Brenda announced  
  
"What's that?" Skye asked  
  
"You know what Brenda, why don't you just leave, get out of here, you've caused enough trouble already". Luis responded.  
  
Brenda's voice was childish, "No, I don't think I have, not yet anyway".  
  
"What's this about Brenda?" Luis asked  
  
"What's this about? What's this about?" She repeated, "This is about sacrifice"  
  
"Sacrifice?" Jax questioned  
  
Brenda walked towards Skye, "Yes" She grabbed Skye by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me" Skye demanded  
  
Brenda made a swift movement behind her back, Skye felt something cold press into her lower back, in response she gasped.  
  
"Luis" She cried out.  
  
The room fell utterly silent as everyone clued into what was going on, Brenda was holding Skye at gunpoint and if she snapped Skye was a dead woman. Then it hit Jax, in Skye's moment of need, a possible life and death situation she called for Luis Alcazar to help her. Luis somehow remained calm, "Brenda, you don't want to do this"  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
"Come on Brenda, let Skye go, you don't want to hurt her" Luis coaxed  
  
"There's where you're wrong, I do want to hurt her because if I kill her then she's out of my way and I can have whatever it is that I want".  
  
"Brenda, what do you want?" Luis asked  
  
"I want Skye, dead"  
  
"Why?" Skye whispered  
  
"Because, you have ruined my life, don't you get that, you have made my life a living hell and now you're going to pay rather you like it or not".  
  
Skye was angry now, she had never provoked Brenda to do anything to her, Jax left her for Brenda, Luis came on to her, not the other way around, she was not about to let Brenda have control of this situation. "You know what Brenda, maybe I meant to ruin your life".  
  
"That's not helping you Skye". Jax spoke up  
  
"Shut up" Brenda and Skye both screamed in unison.  
  
"Hey, I make the rules here" Brenda stated  
  
"Oh, you've completely lost your mind". Skye responded  
  
"Well, that may be true but, I always get what I want and I want you gone".  
  
"I don't care if you've gotten what you wanted in the past but, you're not getting what you want now".  
  
"And who's going to stop me? You?" Brenda laughed  
  
"Brenda, why don't you save us both a lot of time and leave now, you know that you could never pull the trigger, if it is in fact even loaded". Skye mocked  
  
Brenda, released Skye's arm and pushed her away, she stumbled, lost her balance and fell hitting her head on the end of the coffee table. Both Jax and Luis stepped forward to help her up.  
  
"Luis" Skye called out.  
  
Jax took a step back as Luis knelt down to her. "Skye, Skye, are you alright?"  
  
Putting his hand behind her neck he lifted her head up from the floor. She had a laceration just above her right eyebrow, blood trickled down from the site staining her face. "Skye" Luis whispered, her eyes fluttered a few times before finally shutting and then her body went limp.  
  
"Is she alright?" Jax asked kneeling down to the both of them.  
  
"I don't know Jax, do I look like a doctor?" Luis spat annoyed while trying to check her vitals.  
  
"It's just that she's awfully pale".  
  
"Well, she's breathing and has a pulse" Luis looked up at Brenda who was hovering over Jax, "This is your fault".  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her" Brenda replied in her own defense  
  
"It doesn't matter rather you meant to do it or not, you hurt Skye, the woman I love. Jax, I want you to leave and take the little vulture with you".  
  
Jax didn't know what to say, Luis Alcazar just said he loved Skye, his wife, that wasn't possible, Skye didn't love Luis, she loved him, she had to. Actually she didn't have to, he hurt her after swearing that he never would. "Come on Brenda, let's go, we've caused enough damage for one evening." Jax responded with his head hung down. Walking towards the patio doors he left himself out with Brenda only a few steps behind.  
  
As they were outside the lakehouse with the doors fully closed, Brenda caught his arm, "Jax, I really didn't mean to hurt her, I swear".  
  
"You didn't hurt her Brenda, I did, this is all my fault". Jax said admitting what he truly felt.  
  
"No, it isn't, I shouldn't have came here, I shouldn't have pushed her".  
  
Jax stood perfectly and silently still, he looked at Brenda, maybe she was right, maybe this was her fault.............  
  
TBC....................................maybe  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!! 


	14. A Song for Skye

A Song For Skye  
  
Jax tilted his head as he glanced over at Brenda, he had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before, a look of pure desperation, "Jax, what's wrong?"  
  
"You're right" Jax admitted  
  
Brenda giggled, "Right about what?"  
  
"About Skye, this is all your fault, if you wouldn't have returned to Port Charles after your four year disappearing act then this would have never happened, Skye and I would be very happily married and had a great life to start together, then you showed up and fucked everything up".  
  
"Jax, I never tried to take you away from Skye, you came to me remember?"  
  
"You were the one who kept telling me that you wanted to be with me and that Skye would never make me happy".  
  
"I only said those things Jax, because I thought you would stand up and defend Skye, your wife, the woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with and what did you do, you proved me wrong, that you would always come back to me no matter what I've done, If this is anyone's fault Jax, it's yours and if I were Skye, I'd want nothing to do with you either".  
  
"Then why did you come here tonight?"  
  
"Because, I love Luis and I want to spend the rest of my life with him but, you've taken all that away".  
  
"Me?" Jax paused, "Why have I taken everything away from you? You were the one who came back here and turned things upside down, you could have kept Luis and the two of you could have lived happily ever after. You ruined my marriage Brenda, just like you've always ruined everything for me".  
  
"Well, there's not really anything we can do about that now is it? Skye has Luis and she's not going to give up without a fight, I've encountered women like Skye and she'll fight tooth and nail".  
  
"How do you know Skye won't take me back?"  
  
"God, Jax, don't you get it? Skye's finished with you, through, she'll never take you back, you hurt her. Did you even think about that when you walked out on her. Skye will never give you a second chance, not after you showed her that I would always be first in your book. She wants somebody to make her reign supreme not someone who see's her as second best".  
  
"You lost, Jax. Twice" Brenda walked away from Jax and into the night air. Jax turned around and looked into the lakehouse doors, Luis had Skye in his arms and was walking towards the door. Jax opened the door, "Where are you taking her?"  
  
"To General Hospital, she needs medical attention".  
  
"Her Father's Doctor Alan Quartermaine, you should take her directly to him".  
  
"Okay, why don't you do us both a favour and get out of here"  
  
Luis laid Skye in the back seat of her car and shut the door, ignoring Jax he went around to the drivers side and got into the Mercedes, within seconds they were gone, leaving Jax standing in the dust.  
  
Luis flew on the way to General Hospital, it was the longest ten minutes of his life, the fear of something happening to Skye was all that flooded his mind. He parked in front of the Emergency Room doors, he quickly got out of the car and opened the door behind him. Gently he got Skye out of the backseat and rushed into the hospital.  
  
As they entered an older blonde Doctor looked up from her chart, her eyes focused on the woman in his arms. "Skye" Monica said aloud.  
  
"You know her?" Luis asked  
  
"Yes, she's my stepdaughter".  
  
"Jax said that I should take her to her Father".  
  
Monica grabbed the stretcher close to her, "Lay her on here". As Luis gently laid her down on the stretcher, Monica made demands, "Page Alan, tell him to come to the ER stat, his daughter's here".  
  
Monica turned her attention back to Skye, "What happened?"  
  
"She fell in the living room and hit her head on the coffee table".  
  
Monica began to exam Skye, she placed the stethoscope in her ears and placed the bell under Skye's left breast after listening for a few seconds she pulled away, "She's bradycardiac and her breath sounds are shallow".  
  
"What does that mean?" Luis asked  
  
"She's unconscious". As Monica finished her sentence, Alan came rushing around the corner, "Monica what happened?"  
  
"Skye's unconscious, I'm taking her upstairs and doing a head CT".  
  
"I'm going with you" Luis spoke up  
  
"That's fine but, you'll need to wait outside, you can fill Alan in on what happened".  
  
They headed for the elevator and the next few hours from there were nothing, but pure chaos. Test after test, cultures, blood samples and through it all Skye remained unconscious. Luis looked down at his watch, it had been exactly six hours since they had arrived and in six hours nothing had changed.  
  
Monica gently laid her hand on Luis' shoulder, "They're putting Skye in a private room now, you're welcomed to go in with her and sit".  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Quartermaine" Luis said shaking her hand.  
  
Monica stood and watched as Luis slowly walked towards Skye's room, stopping briefly at the door before walking inside. Then she noticed something, Luis truly cared for Skye. even more than Jax pretended. Well, maybe Jax wasn't pretending but with Luis something was different. Alan walked up behind Monica and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.  
  
Monica relaxed against Alan's body, "She's in a coma, Alan. It was just a fall and a little bump on the head and the odds beat her".  
  
"They always do" Alan whispered into his wife's hair.  
  
"I know that when Skye first showed up she turned everything upside down, but it just went to prove that she fit in with our dysfunctional family." Monica turned around to face Alan.  
  
"I wish I could have been there for her from the beginning, to raise her and give her the life that she deserved and desired. I love Skye and it hurts me to know that I've missed out on so much, but I am very proud of her, she intelligent, beautiful and tries so hard to be a kind, loving person and she really is at heart".  
  
"I'm sure so knows all those things Alan".  
  
"Well, when she awakes I'm going to tell her again."  
  
Alan wrapped his arms around Monica, holding her close to him, "Alan, Skye's a fighter she'll pull right through this, she has to".  
  
You know a man could never truly understand The beauty of a woman Until he takes part in making one I love you Skye My sunshine, you're my life, you're my life, you are  
  
You are my reason Girl I sing this song to you I love everything about you You are my reason Girl I sing this song to you I love every little thing about you  
  
Sitting here thinking 'bout you girl And what you mean to me And how long it took me to believe How much you really change my life, oh yeah In your eyes I can see the sunshine Girl I'm so happy you're all mine  
  
You are the reason my sun shines Why everything seems just fine Your daddy's so proud of you And all the little things you do Sometimes I ask my God why He blessed me with you Skye Just know that you were made from love Give thanks above  
  
You are my reason Girl I sing this song to you I love everything about you You are my reason Girl I sing this song to you I love every little thing about you  
  
I was walking around lost for oh so long Till little lady came my way And it made me say That I love you unconditional babe Cause now I'm whole, you're in my soul All I do is think about you baby  
  
You are the reason my sun shines Why everything seems just fine Your daddy's so proud of you And all the little things you do Sometimes I ask my God why He blessed me with you Skye Just know that you were made from love Give thanks above  
  
You are my reason Girl I sing this song to you I love everything about you You are my reason Girl I sing this song to you I love every little thing about you  
  
You're in my prayers every night Asking God to keep you, yeah Safe in His arms, it's alright  
  
You are my reason Girl I sing this song to you I love everything about you You are my reason Girl I sing this song to you I love every little thing about you  
In Skye's room, Luis sat down on the edge of her bed, he picked up her left hand with his, running his thumb across her wedding rings. "I'm so sorry Skye, I never meant for anything to happen to you, I love you and we'll make it through this, I promise".  
TBC....................................  
  
Please Review 


	15. Expressing Corcern

Expressing Concern  
  
Throughout the night Luis stayed by Skye's bedside, holding her hand, stroking her hair and contemplating the future, hopefully their future. The thought of losing Skye or even her being in this state for much longer was almost more then he could take, never had he felt so many emotions at once.  
  
They rushed through him like a bolt of lightening leaving behind almost as  
much damage. He heard someone behind him clear their throat, he slowly  
turned around and his eyes came in contact with Jax. He knew that if he opened his mouth only words of anger, hate and frustration would emerge.  
Instead he turned back around and concentrated on Skye.  
  
"Look Alcazar, I know you hate me and you have every right to, but I'm just  
asking for a few minutes with her alone".  
  
"Take a look at her Jax, take a good, long look, this is what happened to  
her the last time you wanted to talk to her alone, what if I leave this  
room and something happens to her?"  
  
"You can stand right outside the door and watch my every move if that makes  
you feel better".  
  
Luis looked at Jax and then back at Skye, "Alright, I'll give you five minutes but, I'm going to be right outside checking with Dr. Quartermaine  
and her nurses".  
  
Luis let her hand go and quickly exited the room. Jax walked over to Skye and took Luis' place on the bed, her skin was paler than usual and her skin was cool and clammy, her body was limp but her beauty made everything else  
seem obsolete. How did it ever come down to this?  
  
He and Skye were suppose to spend the rest of their lives together and then Brenda showed up and he practically ran to her, forgetting all about Skye.  
He didn't deserve Skye, he knew that but, she had to give him a second  
chance.  
  
"Skye, I know that I've made some pretty bad, no, scratch that, some  
horrible mistakes and if I had it all to do over again, I would do it differently because I realized that I love you, deeper, stronger and more than I ever loved Brenda. She lured me to her and didn't even want me, she said that I lost twice and for once in her life, she's right". "I love you Skye, I need you more than you'll ever know, so please wake up and tell me  
you love me and you're willing to give me a second chance".  
  
Jax kissed Skye's hand and slipped his hand out of hers, he knew that Luis  
was standing at the door counting down the seconds and that it would be  
best if he left now before causing a scene. That wouldn't be what Skye would want right now and it was all in the best interest of Skye. Jax stood up, turned around and walked out the door. Luis was over talking to Alan and Monica and didn't seem to notice his exit. Although it didn't slip past  
Alan.  
  
"Jax, what are you doing here?" Alan asked, "Monica, did you know he was  
here?"  
  
Monica turned her attention to her husband, "I had no idea and if I did I  
would have called security".  
  
"Listen, Jax, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, do you understand  
me? I catch you here again and I'll have you arrested and thrown off  
hospital property".  
  
"Yes, Sir Doctor Quartermaine" Jax agreed and then continued to the  
elevator.  
  
Luis and Monica continued their conversation, "Doctor Quartermaine, Skye only suffered a bump on the head, how can she be in a coma? What are the  
odds of that ever happening?"  
  
"Well, I must say the odds are pretty low but, there's a lot about the  
brain that we don't know about, it's a waiting game."  
  
"She'll come out of this though, right"  
  
"She will, it's only a matter of time". Alan assured him. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep, take a shower have some lunch and then come back".  
  
"I don't want to leave her alone".  
  
"She won't be alone, I'll spend some time with her before my shift begins and come back and check on her from time to time, she's in good hands, I  
promise".  
  
Luis nodded, knowing that what he was saying was right, how could he be  
here for Skye if he didn't pull himself together? He couldn't. "You're  
right" He agreed, "I'm just going to say bye".  
  
Luis entered Skye's room, he leaned down over her and placed a light kiss on her lips, "I'll be back soon". He picked up his coat and walked out of  
the room.  
  
As Luis stepped into the elevator Carly stepped out with a basket of flowers. She walked past the nurse's station and into Skye's room. Carly sat the flowers down on the nightstand she sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"I just came by to see how you were doing. Apparently not good. Jax called me and was terribly upset about what happened. He loves you Skye. I hate to run but, I have to pick Michael up from school. I just wanted you to know  
you have a friend in me and the next time I see you, you'll be awake.  
You're a fighter Skye, so fight".  
  
Carly gave Skye's hand a slight squeeze before getting up off the bed, she flung her purse over her shoulder and headed for the elevator. A few hours later, Monica, Alan and AJ had all been into visit Skye, as the family was  
conversing in the lobby, Brenda snuck through Skye's door.  
  
As soon as she entered she carefully closed the door behind her. Surveying  
the room before she took any further steps, she realized that Skye was indeed all alone. Brenda grabbed a chair and pulled it over towards Skye's  
bed.  
  
She peered at the name on the card of Skye's flowers; Feel better soon, Carly and Michael Corinthos. Well, this couldn't be good, Skye and Carly were friends and they were going to chase her out of time together. It was  
two against one.  
  
She sat down and starred at Skye for a few moments, "Skye, I'm sorry, I  
never meant for any of this to happen to you, to any of us, but I can't  
turn back time to justify things, I wish I could, I wish I could make  
things right for all of us, but if you could just wake up it would make everything just a little better and we could try to get back to normal, you and Jax could take your honeymoon and Luis and I could leave and go back to  
Paris and get married, we could all live happily ever after".  
  
"Skye please, I beg you". Brenda held Skye's hand in between both of hers,  
"Please, please just wake up, it's hard to fight with you while you're unconscious, you know". Brenda shut her eyes and took a deep breath, "Skye,  
please just open your eyes".  
  
As Brenda opened her eyes, she noticed that Skye's eyelids began to  
flutter, "That's it Skye, open your eyes".  
  
TBC........................  
  
Please leave feedback!!!!!! 


	16. Waking Up to the Enemy

Waking up to the Enemy  
  
Skye's eyelids fluttered a few more times before she slightly opening them, adjusting to the bright light. As Skye spoke her voice was weak and soft,  
"What happened?"  
  
Brenda gasped a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god you're awake".  
  
"Brenda" Skye asked turning her head towards her.  
  
"Skye, you fell at the lakehouse and hit your head on the coffee table, you  
were in a brief coma for almost the past 24 hours, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been ran over by a tracker trailer". Skye honestly admitted  
after retracting her hand from Brenda's grasp.  
  
"Skye, I'm so sorry, that you fell, it's all my fault".  
  
"Well, that is true, where's Luis?" Skye asked  
  
"He's not here, he probably went home to freshen up".  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long, the Quartermaines were in here first and judging by the flowers,  
Carly was here and I'm guessing Jax too".  
  
"And you're here because?"  
  
"Because, I wanted you to know that I don't want Jax".  
  
"That's not what you said at your cottage that day, you were telling Jax he only loved you and that you were meant to be together, then he came back  
and told me he need space and we had a huge fight and he went running  
straight to you."  
  
Brenda looked at Skye in disbelief, "How did you know about that?"  
  
"Carly and I were there, we were in the kitchen, listening to everything".  
  
"Skye, I only said those things because I thought Jax would defend you and tell me that he had moved on and that he loved you, but he didn't, the man  
is truly an idiot".  
  
"Well, that's one thing we agree on."  
  
"Yeah well, I better get out of here before Luis gets here or worse yet  
Jax."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
Brenda got up and walked to the door, as she was about to open the door she  
turned around, "Bye".  
  
"Bye" Skye whispered, then as soon as Brenda left the room and she knew  
Brenda was in the clear, she hit her call bell.  
  
Outside were the Quartermaines were talking, Alan heard the call bell go  
off, he ran directly into Skye's room.  
  
"Skye".  
  
"Daddy, what happened?" Skye asked dazed.  
  
"You fell and hit your head sweetheart but, everything's going to be okay  
now, I promise."  
  
Alan walked over to his daughter, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Daddy's here now, I'll fix everything. I have to go inform the others that  
you're awake".  
  
As Alan began walk to the door Skye grabbed his hand, "I love you".  
  
"I love you too, Beautiful".  
  
Alan disappeared into the hallway for a few minutes and when he returned,  
Monica was with him, "Skye, I want to do a quick exam to make sure you  
haven't suffered any long term damage".  
  
"Do whatever you feel you have to, Monica".  
  
"I'll be outside" Alan announced shutting the door behind him. Luis came  
around the corner, "Doctor Quartermaine, is Skye awake"  
  
"Yes she is, Monica is examining her now, it will only take about ten  
minutes".  
  
"I've waited twenty four hours, what can ten more minutes hurt."  
  
"That's the spirit, have you met Skye's brother?"  
  
"No I haven't"  
  
"AJ" Alan called, "This is Luis Alcazar, Luis, this is my son, AJ"  
  
AJ smiled and shook Luis' hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
"likewise" Luis responded, "Have you seen Skye?"  
  
"Not since she's awoke"  
  
"You may see her now, Luis"  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Quartermaine" Luis walked into Skye's room and was  
surprised to see her sitting up, smiling at him.  
  
As Luis neared her, Skye patted the bed, he went and sat down beside her,  
"I missed you" She whispered  
  
"Not as much as I missed you, I never want anything like that to happen  
again."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"You know what has to be done?"  
  
"Yeah" Skye agreed hoarsely  
  
They dropped that conversation in a matter of seconds, all they needed to  
know was that they were on the same page.  
  
"When can I leave?" Skye asked hopeful  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Tomorrow? Come on my Dad is chief of staff, I'll have him pull some  
strings and I'll be out of here this afternoon."  
  
Luis laughed, "Skye, I think it's best if you stay here until tomorrow  
morning."  
  
"No, I'd rather go home and be with you".  
  
As always Skye got her way, Alan pulled some strings and she was out before lunch. The past day or so was still foggy for her, but she told herself it was best if she didn't remember all the details anyway, but waking up to  
Brenda was horrible.  
  
Luis opened the door of the lakehouse, "Welcome home, Princess"  
  
"Home" Skye whispered, maybe this could be home after all.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Luis asked  
  
"No, I'd rather spend some one on one time with you".  
  
"Oh" Luis said as he pulled her close, "Are you sure, you're up for it?"  
  
Her eyes sparkled, "Are you sure you're up for it?"  
  
"I deserved that" He admitted  
  
"Yes, you did" Skye answered, I'm going to put on something more  
comfortable, you can start the fire."  
  
A few moments later Skye returned into the living room, the light from the  
fire filled the room, making it warm and romantic, there was soft music playing in the background and Luis was standing at the fire place, his arm  
resting on the mantel.  
  
She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him  
closer to him, "I think we haven a lot of things to catch up on, one of  
them being physical activity."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes and then wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips met hers and their passion ignited quickly, something about his  
kiss made her melt the way no other man could make her.  
  
And that was enough justification for what she had planned.  
  
TBC......................  
  
Did I mention I love feedback????? 


	17. Have A Little Faith

Have A Little Faith  
  
It was in his touch, the way his hand glided across her soft ivory skin,  
the trail of fire that ignited when his hand continued to move from her neck down to the hollow of her breasts. It was his loving words in her ear that made her laugh then cry. It was the way he held her and looked at her  
through his dark eyes. It was love.  
  
Luis held Skye close to him as he kissed her, slowly at first and then more  
passionate, the growing hunger of desire that ran threw their bodies as  
they came closer and closer to becoming one.  
  
They were lost. Lost in lust. Lost in each other. Skye had never asked for  
anything more than what she was receiving in this very moment. She felt  
secure with him, in a way that she never did with Jax.  
  
She felt loved and knowing that Luis would accept her demons made taking the risk to love him, not so risky. She was truly safe in his arms  
he would never hurt her and that's what she craved most.  
  
True she was still married to Jax and she and Luis had only been together for about two months, she felt a connection with him that was unbreakable  
and now that she had found true happiness, something had to be done,  
something to insure her happiness.  
  
Luis slowly entered her, looking down into her face, when Skye opened her eyes, they met his and she whispered, "Don't treat me like glass, Luis, I'm  
not going to break."  
  
Luis brushed her hair away from her face, "I'm not treating you like glass,  
I told you we were going to take things slow."  
  
"Things don't need to be taken slowly, you asked me what I needed and now  
I'm telling you, I need this, not slow love making, not this time."  
  
Skye and Luis said no more and he filled her request to the fullest.  
Leaving them shaking from pleasure and dying for more.  
  
Skye watched as Luis slept, his arm wrapped loosely, but securely around her waist, she studied his sleeping face, she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips before carefully slipping out from his embrace and  
then out of the bed, she grabbed her clothes and shoes and then quietly  
shut the bedroom door behind her.  
  
Skye quickly dressed and headed out the door, she climbed behind the wheel of her car, knowing that she was doing the right thing, she was protecting  
what she loved and this was the only way to do it.  
  
She eased out of the driveway, then went flying after she hit the main road, nothing was more important to her than getting what she wanted and what she wanted was revenge, plain and simple and that's what she was  
going to get.  
  
The night was dark and the road was empty and when Skye turned into the  
road to the cottage, everything was falling into place, the timing, the  
plan and the kill.  
  
A thousand thoughts when threw Skye's mind, the difference between right and wrong, truth and consequences, fantasy and reality and love and hate. Slowly Skye pulled on a pair of black gloves, then stepped out of her car,  
as she turned around her eyes met Faith's.  
  
"What took you so long?" Faith asks  
  
"Don't get your panties all in a knot, I had to wait until Luis fell  
asleep."  
  
"Great, now that you're here can we get things moving before someone comes  
along and stumbles into the two of us on private property with bad  
intentions?"  
  
"Well, I think they're rather good intentions, Faith."  
  
"Skye, we need to put the plan in action, you know, move things along  
here."  
  
"My, my you're anxious, I thought you were suppose to be some sort of lady  
mobster"  
  
"I'm very sorry I didn't add up to your expectations, but, Skye my dear,  
you're every bit of the bitch they said you were."  
  
"Well, you know, I try not to disappoint, and I hope I haven't for your  
sake."  
  
Faith smiled, "Delightful."  
  
Faith followed Skye up to the porch of the cottage, Skye peered through the window of the door, there was dim light from a lamp on the desk and no sign  
of Brenda or Jax. "They must be upstairs".  
  
"Let's hope they're not together because, I don't think we could handle the  
both of them."  
  
"I think we could but we're only going after one of them keep that in  
mind." Skye turned the knob of the door and softly pushed it open, she  
stepped inside, Faith followed.  
  
Skye quietly shut the door, "Where's the gun?"  
  
"Shhh, don't talk so loud" Faith warned.  
  
"Faith, just give me the damn gun."  
  
"You act like you've done this before." Faith commented as she pulled the  
gun from her purse and handed it to Skye.  
  
Faith chuckled, but Skye remained silent, "Oh my god, you've done this  
before?" Faith questioned.  
  
"So what if I have, you're mini mobster wannabe, suck it up."  
  
Skye began walking up the stairs, her heels clanked with every step, "Stop  
making so much noise." Faith snapped  
  
"Would you just shut up and follow me."  
  
"Wow, someone's cranky."  
  
Skye reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hallway, "Wonder  
which one Jax' is in?"  
  
TBC................................................................  
  
Please let me know what you think!!!! 


	18. Plotting the Perfect Murder

Plotting the Perfect Murder  
  
{A.N: I would like to take the time to say that I don't hate Brenda. I just hate what Jax did to Skye.}  
  
Skye placed her hand on the knob of the door, slightly turning it. She knew she was suppose to feel something, remorse, regret, fear. Nothing but pure adrenaline gushed through her veins. This is what she had been waiting for.  
  
"Why does it matter which room Jax is in?" Faith asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I wanted to make sure he was sleeping."  
  
Skye turned the knob of the door, pushing it open, she saw candlelight flickering and the silhouette of a woman. Brenda. Skye pushed the door open all the way, the sound of the hinges caused Brenda to look up.  
  
"Skye, I've been waiting for you"  
  
"I've been waiting to do this for a long, long, time."  
  
"Do you think I'm scared of you Skye?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't really care, I'm not here to scare you, I'm here to get rid of you".  
  
"Don't threaten me."  
  
"I'll do whatever I damn well please."  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll see about that. After all I have your one true love, Jax."  
  
"You don't have Jax, you want Luis and as long as I'm in the picture, you'll never get him."  
  
"We both know that Jax choose me over you, that I'm his one true love and that no one can hold a candle to me."  
  
"Brenda, just shut up! I've heard all this shit from you before and frankly, it's getting a little old, everyone else may see the damsel in distress and buy into your little act but I don't, I've destroyed women like you. I am women like you."  
  
"That's comforting, Skye."  
  
"Well, your demise will be very comforting to Port Charles."  
  
"Is that your fairytale?"  
  
"Why, Brenda, don't you know that I don't believe in fairytale's?"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you only believe what you want to."  
  
"That's right and at this very moment I want to believe that you threatened me and that I'm acting in self defense."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to create my own little fairytale, one that everyone will live happily ever after in."  
  
"How would that go?"  
  
"Once upon a time their lived a Princess named Brenda, everyone thought Brenda was so great, she was beautiful and every man in Port Charles wanted her. Then the wicked witch Skye rode into town. Skye wasn't an ordinary wicked witch, no, she was a beautiful, intelligent red head who cast men under her spell. Brenda was threatening all the relationships in Port Charles so Skye decided to cast a spell on her. Brenda went to sleep for all eternity and everyone in Port Charles lived happily ever after."  
  
"So what you're going to poison me?"  
  
"No, that would be too difficult don't you think? I mean after all I would have to tie you and force you to drink it. So here's my idea. Are you ready to hear it?"  
  
Brenda was silent. Skye continued, "I'll take that as a yes, because well, you really don't have any other choice, do you now? No. I want you to pay, to pay for what you did to Jax and me, to what you did to Carly and Sonny and whatever you've done to anyone else along the way. I want you to suffer, you're going to die a slow and painful death."  
  
"You're sick Skye!" Brenda yelled. "Do you know that? You've completely lost your mind. You're never going to get away with this, I hope you know that."  
  
"Oh, is that what you think? Because, I'd really be doing everyone a favor. Carly will help me any way she can. Then there's Faith."  
  
"Eventually they'll find out and you'll go to trial and then to jail."  
  
"No I won't, Scott Baldwin tends to lose evidence, things disappear. It would be quite simple, all I have to do is seduce him. And if there is a trial, I could just sleep with him through out the whole entire thing."  
  
"You've got this all figured out don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and to make sure you both pay, I'm going to pin the murder on Jax, we'll call it A Crime of Passion. He get minimal time and when he gets out things will return to normal."  
  
"What about Luis?"  
  
Before Skye could answer the door opened behind her, "Faith, you're suppose to be the look out."  
  
"Faith had to leave." Luis said, "But more importantly what's going on here?"  
  
"Brenda and I were just having a little talk."  
  
"Umm, about what?"  
  
"About her leaving Port Charles, disappearing from everyone's lives."  
  
"And how's she going to do that?"  
  
"I'm going to kill her." Skye stated simply  
  
"Over my dead body." Brenda shouted  
  
"Well, Brenda, yeah, it would be over you're dead body."  
  
"You're never going to get away with this."  
  
"You keep saying that."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"I don't want it to be the truth, so there for it's not. Two can play your game."  
  
"You think Luis is going to stand for this? Do you think he's going to let you kill me?"  
  
Luis was silent for several seconds, Skye answered, "I'm not hearing a no."  
  
Skye raised the gun, aiming at Brenda, then the door flew open behind her, the candle light blew out and there was nothing, but the ringing sound in the room from a gun being shot. Then a gasping sound as someone hit the floor.  
  
TBC.............................  
  
Please review!!!!!! 


	19. Blood Bath, War Path

Blood Bath, War Path  
  
The shot rang out loudly in the room, she gasped, her gun held tightly in her hand, it hadn't been fired. She didn't pull the trigger, she knew she didn't, she hadn't had the chance. Her weapon fell to the floor and she turned to face Luis, she could barely see his face, even though the the light switch had been flipped on.  
  
There was an uneasy silence in the room. The events from the last few seconds were now registering in her mind. Then she noticed it, the pain, she clutched the right side of her chest, gasping in pain. She heard commotion in the room but none of it made sense. She was falling, falling to the ground when two strong male arms grasped her, lowering her down slowly.  
  
Everything was getting darker, much darker and then everything was black. She felt nothing, she heard nothing, "Jax" she whispered.  
  
Brenda stared in shock, "Is she?" was all she could get out.  
  
"No" Luis yelled.  
  
"There's so much blood." Brenda stammered to get out.  
  
Jax leaned down beside her, "Skye, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to." He placed his hand over her chest and pulled it back quickly as he felt warm liquid on the palm of his hand. Skye's blood.  
  
He got no response, she shook her gently, placing his hand over the bullet wound, "Skye, please, say something."  
  
"You...shot......me." Skye said in between gasps  
  
"It was an accident, I didn't mean to, I'm going to get you help though, you're going to be alright."  
  
"Why?" Skye breathed out and then fell back into her darkness.  
  
"This is your fault Jax, why did you come in here and make everything worse?" Luis questioned as he searched for his cell phone.  
  
"She was going to kill Brenda." Jax said in defense.  
  
He opened the phone and began to dial 911. "So you shoot her to stop her? Whatever happened to conversation, let's talk things out? Violence isn't the way to solve things?"  
  
Jax' mind was reeling, "I wasn't thinking."  
  
"You're damned right you weren't thinking." Luis yelled.  
  
"What is your emergency?" The operator asked  
  
"My girlfriend has been shot, we're at 5874 Cottage Lane, hurry." Luis turned off his cell phone and placed it back in his pocket.  
  
He knelt down next to her, feeling for a pulse, he found a weak unsteady rhythm, but it was a rhythm, "That's it Skye, just hang on." He brushed to hair away from her face and placed his hand over her bullet wound.  
  
As Luis was trying his best to get Skye to hang on, Brenda and Jax were arguing, their voice filled the background.  
  
"I can't believe she was going to kill you." Jax said shaking his head.  
  
Brenda looked at him through cold eyes, "I can't believe you shot her, that was so inhuman. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I said I wasn't."  
  
"Well, I only see one way out of this." Brenda yelled as she grabbed the gun out of his hand.  
  
"What's that?" He questioned, not really caring at the moment.  
  
"Skye's dying, because of you, You'll go to prison, I'll shoot you and Luis and I can be together forever."  
  
"Brenda, you wouldn't"  
  
Brenda raised the gun up towards Jax's chest, "I would."  
  
Her hand gripped the gun tighter and she placed her finger over the trigger and before she knew what she was doing, she fired the gun. Her aim was slightly off, hitting him in the abdomen but nonetheless hitting him.  
  
Luis turned his attention to Brenda and then to Jax as he fell to the ground.  
  
Brenda watched as Jax fell to the ground, she couldn't believe what she had just done, she stood still, her hands, closed tightly around the gun, a tear ran down her cheek, "What have I done?" She snapped out of her trance and rushed over to Jax, "Jax, are you all right?"  
  
He gave no response so Brenda shook him, "Jax?, Jax?" Still nothing.  
  
Luis got up from the floor, "Brenda, why did you shoot him?"  
  
"Because I want us to be together."  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to shoot him."  
  
"But, Luis, you don't understand, Jax shot Skye, I was just trying to protect her, he can't hurt her now."  
  
"Brenda, Jax wasn't a threat to Skye, he didn't mean to shoot her."  
  
"But, he did."  
  
"I know but, I'm here for Skye now, I'm going to protect her, I would have taken care of Jax."  
  
"No." Brenda screamed  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"You're suppose to protect me." She screamed, her voice was childlike.  
  
Luis looked at her sympathetically, "I love Skye and I'm always going to be there for her, to protect her."  
  
"You don't love her you love me."  
  
"No, Brenda, I'm in love with Skye."  
  
"No, no, you're not, you're just saying that to make me mad."  
  
"I'm saying it because it's the truth."  
  
While they continued to argue, Skye's eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on something in the room, she seen someone laying on the floor only feet away from her, but she couldn't tell who it was.  
  
She tried to sit up a bit and then she seen it. The gun was laying only inches away from her. As she reached for it, the voices in the background grew louder and more angry. She grasped the gun with her left hand.  
  
She looked up to the site before her, Brenda was holding a gun up to Luis. Skye tried to take a deep breath, but all the pain was too much. Brenda would never shoot Luis, she kept telling herself. Brenda loves him, she loves him, she wouldn't kill him, she wouldn't do anything to harm him.  
  
As Brenda pulled the trigger for the second time that night, Skye watched the bullet fly out of the gun and it hit Luis but, she couldn't tell where, it was as if she was watching it in slow motion. like it wasn't really happening. Maybe it was all a dream, maybe none of it was real.  
  
Then she seen the blood pour out of him and knew it as all too real.  
  
Skye knew what she had to do, she had no other choice, she raised to gun up, closed her eyes and without aiming fired it into the room. Her eyes remained closed as a cry of pain escaped from Brenda, then she heard something hit the floor with a bang.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, Brenda was standing across the room, holding on to her right side. She let out several sighs of pain and then slide down onto the floor, she looked over at Skye, "You shot me."  
  
"Well, you were the only one that wasn't shot so I thought what the hell, what goes around comes around."  
  
Brenda covered her side with her hands, "It really hurts."  
  
"You were hit in the side, I was hit in the chest, whose do you think hurts worse?"  
  
"If you were hit in the chest then why are you still talking and moving and alive?" Brenda asked coldly.  
  
She held her hand tightly over her chest, she looked down to see her white blouse turning red, "Because I was hit on my right side and because I think it bounced off a bone."  
  
Everything then fell silent.  
  
Skye heard the sirens in the distance and as they came up the driveway, then the force opening the front door and the loud yelling and stampede of feet rushing up the stairs.  
  
Two female paramedics loaded her up on a stretcher and took her out of the cottage, while more attended to the other three.  
  
Skye was in and out of it the entire ride to General Hospital, but she did hear one medic say that there was one dead body on the scene the question was who?  
  
TBC........  
  
Please Review! 


	20. Broken Pieces

Broken Pieces  
  
Skye awoke in a room at General Hospital, her eyes fluttered against the bright light, "Do those damn lights dim?"  
  
"It's like waking up on the fucking sun." she added and then noticed the light became softer. She opened her eyes fully and focused on the face next to her, "Daddy?"  
  
Alan pulled his chair closer to his daughter, "I'm here Skye, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been shot and then hit by a train."  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Yes, I was at the cottage, I was shot."  
  
"That's right. Then you were brought here, took into surgery, Monica removed the bullet from your chest and you were put into recovery and then brought to your own room."  
  
"How much damaged did the bullet do?"  
  
"Not much, you got lucky, it bounced off a bone."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"About three hours, I want to ask you some questions. Do you think you can answer them?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Okay, do you know who shot you?"  
  
Skye began to cry, "Jax" she barely choked out.  
  
"Jax shot you? That son of a bitch. Do you remember anything else?"  
  
"Brenda shot Jax and then Luis."  
  
"Who shot Brenda?"  
  
"I did, why is she the one?"  
  
"The one what?"  
  
"When I was in the ambulance they said there was one dead body, was it Brenda? Did I kill her? Is she dead?" Skye's voice was frantic.  
  
Alan didn't answer right away which made Skye more tense, "I killed her."  
  
"No, Skye, it wasn't Brenda, she's alive, she's critical but, she's going to make it."  
  
"Who Daddy? Who's dead?" Skye pleaded  
  
"Skye, I don't want to upset you."  
  
"Please, you have to tell me, I can handle it I promise, just tell me who it was." Skye begged.  
  
"Jax" Alan said emotionless  
  
Skye's eyes began to fill with tears, "How?"  
  
"The bullet hit his spleen, he bled to death."  
  
Skye began sobbing uncontrollably and her breathing became heavy.  
  
Alan wrapped his arms around his daughter, "Skye, honey, calm down, take a few deep breaths, everything's going to be okay, I promise."  
  
Skye cried into his chest, "Daddy, I'm not crying because of Jax, I'm crying because of Luis, I'm so relieved it wasn't him."  
  
"No, he was shot in the lower abdomen and he's going to be just fine. What were you four doing up there tonight? Playing war?"  
  
"Pretty much. What happens now? Am I going to get arrested?"  
  
"No, baby, they're not going to arrest you, you did nothing but protect yourself. Brenda however, will be arrested for murder one and attempted murder."  
  
"Will she go to trial?"  
  
"Yes, unless she pleads guilty."  
  
"It's amazing how everything can turn upside down in an hours time."  
  
"I'm just relieved you're okay."  
  
"Me too. Can I see Luis?"  
  
Alan stood up ready to leave, "Not right now, you both need some rest, maybe in the morning."  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
"I have a meeting I need to get to, I postponed it when you were brought in."  
  
"Daddy, I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Would you like me to stay?"  
  
"No, but could you come back after the meeting?"  
  
"Of course, but I'm going out into the waiting room and send someone else in to be with you until I get back." Alan leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I love you."  
  
"I love you" She whispered back.  
  
Alan left Skye's room and went into the waiting area. Where he was bombarded with questions. "Quiet down, this is a hospital not the mansion."  
  
"Alan, I took the liberty to call Rae, she's on her way here."  
  
"Thank you, Monica, Skye will appreciate that. Right now I need someone to stay with her until I get back from that board meeting."  
  
Edward stood up, "I want to see her."  
  
"Father, I will not have you upset Skye."  
  
"Alan, I just want to see her, I'm not going to do anything."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Then can I see her?" Came a voice from behind him.  
  
Alan turned around to face his son, "Sure, go right ahead, Jason."  
  
He nodded and headed from her room.  
  
"I'll stay with her while you're in the meeting" Monica offered  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jason entered Skye's hospital room and saw her lying on the bed, hooked up to machines. He stopped at the door, taking in the site before him. He proceeded to walk towards the bed and sat down on the chair Alan had vacated earlier.  
  
Skye looked over and smiled, "So this is what it feels like to be shot?"  
  
"Pretty painful, isn't it?"  
  
Skye smiled, "Excruciating. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard what happened and I thought I would come and see how you were doing."  
  
"I've been better." She admitted.  
  
"What went on at the cottage tonight?"  
  
"I went there to try and scare Brenda out of town, but things didn't work out like I had planned. Jax came in and seen me with a gun and he shot me. Brenda shot him and then Luis and then I shot her."  
  
"Did you have any intentions of killing Brenda when you got there?"  
  
"I just wanted to scare her. Daddy said that she was going to be okay."  
  
"Don't feel guilty, I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jason stood up, "I have to go, I have some things to take care of, but I'll be back to see you again." He squeezed her hand.  
  
As Jason left Monica came into her room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and instead of taking the vacated chair, she sat down on the bed beside her step-daughter. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine right now."  
  
"I know that a lot has happened in the past several hours, is there anything you'd like to talk about?"  
  
"Yes, I want to know about Jax."  
  
"Alright, Jax was dead on arrival, he had died at the cottage, but not instantly. The bullet entered his spleen causing it to bleed uncontrollably. He was the first one to arrive and when I got to him, they said he didn't have a pulse for the last 15 minutes and that they had done everything the possibly could when they arrived at the scene, but it was just too late. Then they brought you only minutes later, they said that you had lost consciousness in the ambulance and you became my number one priority. I removed the bullet from your chest in surgery, I can't begin to tell you how lucky you are that it bounced off a rib."  
  
"You saved my life, Monica. Thank you."  
  
"I was just doing my job and I knew that Alan would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."  
  
"We've come a long way the past few weeks, haven't we?"  
  
Monica smiled, "We sure have."  
  
"I'll really tired."  
  
"Then try and get some rest."  
  
Monica started to get up off the bed when Skye protested, "Don't go."  
  
Monica was shocked, but touched, "I'll stay right here with you as long as you want me to."  
  
She settled in the bed next to her, pulling the covers around Skye.  
  
"Monica, there's just one more thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Can you sing?"  
  
"A little"  
  
"Will you sing to me so I can fall asleep quicker?"  
  
Monica didn't reply, she just began to sing and she continued until Skye was fast asleep.  
  
TBC....  
  
Please Review! 


	21. Forever My Love

Forever My Love  
  
Emotions flooded her as she sat down with the white piece of paper and pen, she wanted to let her head do the thinking but, her heart suddenly took over and from there she wrote a bitter sweet goodbye.  
  
Dear Jasper,  
  
Letting go is never easy and saying goodbye is often heartbreaking, but I feel as if I have no choice when it comes to love. I can't help it but, the heart wants what the heart wants. I fought the idea for so long, lived in the past memories of what would be someday. One day my dreams turned out to be not so dreamy and my white knight not so white. So as I sit here wanting to give my heart to a man I love, a man that will never deceive me, I want to say thank you. You taught me how to love again and for that I will always be grateful.  
  
Love Always, Skye  
  
She pulled up in her Mercedes and slowly got out of her car, she walked a few feet and stopped in front of a headstone that read: Jasper J. Jacks. She knelt down beside it, running her fingertips over the cold marble and thought about how much had changed from the moment they said 'I do'.  
  
After the night at the cottage, almost six months ago, everything changed for everybody. Brenda was sentenced to life in prison without parole for killing Jax and the attempted murder of Luis. Around three months ago she was moved from the corrections facility to Ferncliff.  
  
She and Luis had both recovered from their gun shot wounds and now everything was returning to somewhat normal. She placed the envelope on the base of the headstone. She took a deep breath, said a small prayer and walked away.  
  
The December day was perfect, the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds and tiny flakes of snow started falling from the sky. This was the first day of the rest of their lives. Skye was in the bridal chambers, nervous as ever, but happier than she had ever been in her life, her family was here, hell she had even made a few friends, everything was coming together for her.  
  
She was becoming the person she always knew she could be. Carly, Monica and Rae talked amongst themselves as Skye stepped aside all the excitement to take a breather. "Skye?" Rae called.  
  
"Skye, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Mom, really I am"  
  
"Okay, are you almost ready?"  
  
"It's only twenty minutes to show time" Carly added  
  
Skye stepped back inside the bridal chamber her wedding gown was white satin with Chantilly lace covering it and her bare shoulders and arms. Her raven hair was swept back off her shoulders, pinned up with loose curls that hung down. Her make-up was flawless and she looked breath taking..  
  
She looked at the three women before her and thought about how they had been there for her in the past eight months. Monica and Rae were both dressed in ivory and a four months pregnant Carly wore lavender.  
  
The music began to play softly as the couples walked down the aisle, where they would meet Luis and his best man, Lorenzo at the alter. First Carly and Sonny followed by Courtney and AJ and then Jason and Emily. As the music came to a close, Michael the ring bearer and Brook Lynn the flower girl reached the alter.  
  
As the wedding march began to play all one hundred and fifty guests rose from their seats. Alan came from the right as Skye came from the left. Alan kissed his daughter's cheek and handed her the bouquet of white roses. Skye placed her arm in Alan's and they walked down the aisle.  
  
When they reached the alter the priest asked, "Who gives this woman away?"  
  
Alan smiled proudly, "Her mother and I do." Alan placed another kiss on Skye's cheek, placed her hand in Luis' and took his seat between Monica and Rae.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Antoinette Skye Quartermaine and Luis Ramone Alcazar in Holy matrimony. Marriage is sacred unity that bonds together two people forever."  
  
The Priest continued for several more minutes before they exchanged their vows. Skye handed Carly her flowers and she and Luis turned to face each other. She placed her hands in his.  
  
"Antoinette, repeat after me, I Antoinette take the Luis to be my lawfully wedded husband.  
  
"I Antoinette take Luis to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
He continued, "For richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. To love, honor and to cherish you from this day forward until death do we part."  
  
Skye smiled through the tears she knew were tempted to fall, "For richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. To love honor and cherish from this day forward until death do us part."  
  
Skye turned and Michael handed her the ring, facing Luis she took the ring and placed it above his ring finger, with this ring I thee wed. She slipped the gold band on his finger.  
  
The Priest began again, "Repeat after me. I Luis take the Antoinette to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"I Luis take the Antoinette to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"For richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. To love honor and cherish from this day forward until death do we part."  
  
Luis began, "For richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. To love honor and cherish from this day forward until death do we part."  
  
He took the wedding band from Michael and slipped it on Skye's finger with these words, "With this ring I thee wed".  
  
"Is there anyone here that see's just cause why these two should not be joined together in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Everything in the church was silent for thirty seconds, no one made a move or even a sound, "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Luis wrapped his arms around her and they kissed passionately. As they pulled apart the Priest presented them Mr and Mrs. Luis Ramone Alcazar.  
  
Everyone stood up once again as they walked down the aisle, out the door and into the sunset.  
  
The End  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
